Persephone
by moonmaid
Summary: A freak-of-the-week with the power to grant your heart’s desire hurls Chloe and Lex headlong into their own version of a well-known Greek myth. *COMPLETE*
1. Visions

****

Title: Persephone  
**Author:** Not An Addict  
**Rating:** R  
**Category:** General/Romance

****

Pairing: Chloe/Lex, of course  
**Spoilers:** If it's aired, it's fair game. Specific spoilers for Shimmer, Kinetic, Obscura, Heat  
**Summary:** A freak-of-the-week with the power to grant your heart's desire hurls Chloe and Lex headlong into their own version of a well-known Greek myth. 

****

Disclaimer: I own them all! I am the puppet master! Dance little puppets, dance! *ZAP* *grumble* Fine, fine, I don't own any of it. Stupid lawyers and their stupid stun guns never let me have any fun.  
**Author's Note:** Ah, the glory of a challenge. This is a response to the Greek Mythology challenge at http://www.geocities.com/periclitor/, which is as follows:  
"Choose a Greek Myth and weave the story into a Smallville fan fic. The myth can furnish the narrative of the piece or just serve as a source of thematic inspiration . . .. We'd also love for you to use the name of at least one of the participants or places in the original myth as the title or part of the title." 

I just couldn't resist this one, especially since a friend of mine once made the comment that 'Smallville' is "kind of like a classical Greek tragedy, only with less eye-stabbing and more football coaches who can toss fire from their hands." I changed bits here and there, obviously—artistic license, y'know—but it mostly follows the original points of the story, which you can find here: http://www.dl.ket.org/latin1/mythology/1deities/underworld/persephone.htm, with more info on Hades at http://www.dl.ket.org/latin1/mythology/1deities/underworld/hades.htm

I've listed this as G so that you can get in, but it's definitely NC-17. This is my first stab at an a fic like this, so feedback is even more appreciated than usual. I know, the mind boggles at the thought. And with that, I will finally shut up and get on with the story.

Chapter One: Visions

The sky curved overhead in an endless blue bowl as Chloe Sullivan stepped out of her car and into the sweet, light air of late spring in Smallville. Breathing deep, she savored the scent of coffee wafting to her through the open doors of the Talon. She patted her car affectionately—the same 1961 Ford Falcon that she had driven all through high school—before she crossed the street, relishing the absence of the heavy traffic she would have to watch for in Metropolis.

'Ah, back to the leafy little hamlet of my youth,' she thought cheerfully. A year of college at the University of Metropolis under her belt, Chloe was back for a two-week visit before her annual summer internship at the Daily Planet. She hadn't told anyone but her father that she was coming back; when she had stopped by the Kent farm earlier that morning, Mr. Kent had told her that Clark was back but out with Pete, and the two of them were planning on heading to the Talon later. Chloe's plan was to surprise Lana beforehand and draft her into helping her ambush the boys when they came in. What she wasn't expecting was the lanky frame she collided with when she stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," she told the tall young man.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was . . . Chloe?"

She finally looked up at the boy's face, taking in his wavy dark hair and deep brown eyes, searching his attractive features for a hint of familiarity. When she found it, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Matthew?" He nodded, grinning widely, and she reached up to hug him, laughing when he lifted her off of the ground. She lightly smacked his arm when he put her down. "You know I hate it when you do that," she reprimanded, her smile belying her words. She looked him up and down. "You've gotten tall. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in almost a year."

"I'm good," he told her. "I'm gonna be a gopher for my dad at the police station again this summer, then off to college."

"Decided law enforcement wasn't for you, did you?" she teased.

"Yeah, because that was ever actually an option," he replied dryly. He glanced at the open door. "You up for a caffeine fix? We can catch up over coffee and avoid getting arrested for loitering."

"Matthew, my boy, you must be a mind reader," Chloe said, linking her arm with his. "The Talon is where I was just headed." They walked inside and up to the counter where Lana was standing with her back turned. Chloe leaned closer to him and spoke in a low voice, "Prepare yourself." He glanced at her, confused, before she spoke more loudly, in a voice rich with amusement. "I'd like a latte, if it's not too much trouble."

Lana spun around at the voice, and her eyes widened in shock a second before she whipped around the counter to fling herself at Chloe. 

"Oh my god, Chloe, you're home!" she squealed, squeezing the blonde girl into a tight hug. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. I haven't even dropped my stuff at home yet." She returned Lana's hug, then pulled back. "I told Dad not to tell you I was coming—I wanted to surprise everybody. How was your last semester?"

"Long," Lana responded with a sigh. "I've taken so many introductory business classes I feel like I could write a textbook," she grinned.

"Lana Lang, businesswoman extraordinaire." She glanced around. "Hey, Clark and Pete haven't come in yet, have they?"

"Oh, no, they haven't." A blush crept up Lana's cheeks and Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes. Apparently Lana was still moony over Clark after all this time. 

"Good, do me a favor—Matthew and I are going to sit in the corner over there. When they come in, keep their backs to us." Her lips turned up in a devilish grin. "I want to surprise them."

Lana's eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. "Sure thing, Chloe." She hugged her friend again. "It's good to have you back. And don't think you're getting out of a good gossip session, either—we're catching up right after my shift. Now go sit down before the boys see you. You wanted a latte, and Matthew, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have a cappuccino. Thanks, Lana."

"No problem. I'll have someone bring those out to you in a couple of minutes."

Chloe and Matthew smiled their thanks and made their way over to a group of seats in the corner, as inconspicuous as they could get in the open space of the Talon. Chloe settled herself in a high-backed chair that was turned away from the door, hiding herself from view, while Matthew sat across from her on the couch, a position that gave him a clear view of the front counter. A minute later their drinks arrived; Chloe inhaled deeply and sighed in contentment before she took her first sip.

"So how's Michelle?" she asked as the smooth taste of her coffee invaded her senses. An adorably loving smile replaced Matthew's usual mischievous look.

"Wonderful. You should see the painting she did of Crater Lake. I swear, it looks so real you think you'll be able to step into it. And she got me this amazing camera for our anniversary—you'll have to see that, too. I got some great pictures for the last few editions of the Torch."

"How's my paper been doing? Has Maggie run it into the ground yet?" Matthew snorted.

"With that 'training' you put her through before you left? Not a chance. Besides, she seems to think that you'll come back and kick her ass if anything goes wrong."

"I always knew she was a smart girl," Chloe grinned.

They fell into comfortable small talk, catching each other up on the events of the past year. Every now and then Chloe thought she caught him looking at her with a strange, almost pitying look, but brushed it off as her imagination and talked with her friend as she waited.

*********************************

Lex stood just outside the Talon, unable to draw his eyes away from the vintage red and white car parked across the street. It was the same kind of car that Chloe used to drive, and sparked by that image, his thoughts—as they had so many times in the past—turned to the small blonde reporter. They had run into each other in Metropolis only a few months ago and he had talked her into having dinner with him, ostensibly to catch up on news from Smallville. He could still remember the way she smelled that night, the way the light had caught the highlights in her hair. Her laugh still sounded in his ears, and the desire he had done his best to hide was still as strong as ever. 

He regarded the car again. Could Chloe be here? No, surely Clark would have known if Chloe were coming back to town and said something about it. He heard a voice calling his name and glanced down the street, a hint of a smirk slanting his lips. Speak of the devil.

"Hello Clark, Pete," he greeted as the boys sauntered towards him, carefully cloaking his previous thoughts. 

"Hey man," Pete nodded to him. Much to everyone's surprise, most of Pete's animosity towards Lex had disappeared in the last few years, and the two now got along fairly well. "You here for coffee?" Lex glanced back at the car once more, then turned to his friends. 

"Actually, I'm here to get the books from Lana. But I'll join you for a cup as long as I'm here."

The three of them strolled inside and up to the counter. Lana smiled as usual when they walked up, but Lex could see a change in her. She seemed skittish, almost anxious. 

"Hey, Lana." Clark smiled at her, his best I-should-really-be-doing-toothpaste-ads smile; her smile was significantly less comfortable. She glanced nervously at Pete, then quickly away.

"Hey Clark . . . guys. What can I get for you?"

"I'll just have plain coffee," Clark beamed.

"Cappuccino," Pete said, his eyes never leaving Lana's face. She blushed slightly and turned to Lex. Alternating his considering glance between the two of them, he smiled faintly in understanding. Pete must have finally broken down and told Lana how he felt about her. Deciding to take pity on the poor girl, Lex smiled.

"I'll have a cappuccino as well, and the books if you'll get them from the office."

Lana threw him a grateful look and nodded, hurrying to get their drinks so that she could escape for a few moments. Lex barely suppressed a chuckle at her behavior, only to have a chill run down his spine as a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"Any of you gentlemen want to buy a girl a drink?"

All three of them turned at once to see Chloe standing there, a Cheshire grin on her face. Clark recovered first and swept Chloe up off the ground, earning a laughing squeal out of her. Lex stood back and watched as she was held aloft by Clark and Pete in turn. To a casual observer, she would seem to be almost exactly the same girl he had met several years ago in the high school newspaper office. God help him, he should have known that he was in trouble then. 

He had sought her out after reading an article she had written espousing her belief that the inexplicable events happening in Smallville were a result of the remnants of meteors scattered throughout the area. Although his interest had been professional, his first reaction on seeing her was a pleasant shock that Gabe Sullivan's reporter daughter was so attractive. Now, he thought the same thing he had thought in that candlelit Metropolis restaurant: that attractiveness was still there; but it was riper now, and his mouth watered.

"Pete! How's my favorite Notre Dame football star?" she asked as Pete lifted her up. Who would have thought that the once diminutive Pete Ross would have sprouted up to be nearly as tall as Clark?

"Not as good as my favorite intrepid reporter," he joked. 

"Yeah, we saw that article you got published in the Planet, Chlo," Clark added. "Way to go! We always told you you'd be running that paper before you were twenty-five." She laughed, then paused as a thoughtful, mischievous look came over her face.

"That reminds me . . . _someone_ still owes me an interview."

Finally Chloe turned to Lex, a bright, if slightly shy, smile gracing her features.

"Hi Lex." 

She hadn't expected him to be there, and when she had spotted him with Pete and Clark she had had a moment of indecision. Since their dinner in Metropolis she had been unable to get him completely out of her head. Every time she let her mind wander she remembered the way his eyes had traveled over her when he picked her up, taking in every inch of her body. Those same eyes boring into hers as they spoke, stripping her of her defenses in less than a breath. 

There had been times back in high school when she almost regretted making friends with the elusive billionaire, as that friendship had led to a particularly intense crush on her part. She had often wondered how he would taste, how those magnificently elegant hands would feel on her, and that night in Metropolis had brought all of those feelings back full force. Now, confronted with him again, she couldn't help but notice the lay of his lean muscles under his soft, pale blue shirt; couldn't help but admire the fit of his tailored black pants and the animalistic grace that enveloped him like a cloak. Her heart started beating a bit faster, and she wondered if anyone else had noticed how hot it had suddenly gotten.

"Welcome back, Chloe," Lex smiled. "Smallville hasn't been the same without you." 

"Well, I'd certainly hope so," she replied with exaggerated seriousness. "I'd hate to think of anyone else getting the scoop on the meteors before me."

"I seriously doubt that would ever happen," Lex said dryly, but truthfully. He had learned early on that Chloe Sullivan could dig up more information in twenty-four hours than his entire team of private investigators could in a month. It was one of the things that led Lex to discover—much to his surprise—that in addition to wanting her, he genuinely liked her. She was one of the smartest people he knew, of any age, as well as one of the few who would speak to him as they would to anyone else. He gazed at her for a moment, lost again in the flood of tangled feelings he had for this extraordinary girl.

It was then that his eyes fell on the tall young man standing close behind her; his eyes narrowed and he fought down a sudden rush of possessive hostility. Following his gaze, Chloe started suddenly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Guys, you remember Matthew," she directed at Clark and Pete. Then to Lex, "Lex, this is Matthew James, one of my best sources from my days at the Torch. Matthew, Lex Luthor." 

"Mr. Luthor," Matthew nodded. Rather than his usual 'Call me Lex,' Lex only nodded in response.

"Mr. James."

Pete bit back a grin. He had known for a while that Lex had a thing for his best friend, and although he was amused to see the usually courteous Lex so obviously hostile, he figured he should step in before Lex started going caveman on the poor boy.

"Hey, Matt, you still dating that Michelle girl?" he interjected.

"Yeah," Matthew grinned, catching on to Pete's intention. Pete whistled.

"Man, she was a fine . . ." Catching the look that Chloe was shooting him, _daring_ him to continue, he finished smoothly, "young lady, deserving of respect and honorable consideration." 

Matthew laughed, then, considering the slightly more relaxed bald man standing in front of him, weighed his options. He knew he shouldn't—he always wanted to help after he did, and Michelle had already gotten upset with him once this month over it. Said it was interfering. On the other hand . . . how often did you get a chance like this with Lex Luthor? He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." 

Lex waited a beat before grasping Matthew's hand to shake. As their skin met, a hum ran through the younger man's skin, and he looked into Lex's eyes and Saw. Saw through the layers of his mind, Saw into the very depths of his heart and read its innermost desire. It only lasted for the space of a breath; by the time their hands unclasped he was back to himself, having found what he was looking for.

'Well,' he thought. 'This is an interesting development.'

TBC . . . 

***********************************

A/N: Ok, same old drill. I don't want to take up space if people don't want to read this, so let me know. Liked it? Want to hear the rest? Drop me a line to let me know. ^_^ 


	2. The Offer

A/N: Just in case there's any confusion--this isn't going to have them hurled into actual ancient Greece. This is basically me rewriting the myth in a Smallville setting. Due to the huge amount of introductory information in the first chapter, I've waited until now to say that the story is dedicated to my beautiful betas, scifichick774 and dsaprio. Thanks! Ok, here we go:  


Chapter Two: The Offer

Lex stepped back, slightly disoriented. He had the feeling that something important had just happened, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. With a bit of effort he shook it off in time to hear Clark suggesting they move to one of the tables and stop blocking the counter. Just then Lana came back with the books and Chloe turned to her.

"Hey, Lana. You have a break coming, right? Come sit with us for a while."

"Ok, Chloe." The poor girl looked just as uncomfortable as before, but apparently couldn't think of a way to refuse without calling attention to her discomfort. As they walked away Chloe turned to Lex.

"Aren't you coming, Lex?"

"In a while. I need to look over these first." As much as he wanted to be near Chloe, her sudden appearance had thrown him. He needed to get himself together first, and looking over the Talon accounts was guaranteed to cool him down. Lex smiled when Chloe seemed vaguely disappointed by his answer.

"Oh. Well, just come on over when you're done."

With that she walked away to join her friends, and Lex settled in to review the dull rows of numbers, checking on profit and expense and trying to banish thoughts of Chloe from his mind. After several pages he could almost let his concentration lapse without seeing her naked and arching beneath him; after several more he could nearly ignore the fantasies of leaning down to taste her mouth, drinking in her moans of delight. By the time he reached the last page he had control again, and was preparing to join the others when someone leaned on the counter next to him.

"Can I get another latte?" Matthew asked the girl who was now manning the station. As she moved off to fill his order, he turned to Lex. For a long moment he stared into his eyes, and Lex had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being measured, assessed. Apparently reaching some kind of a decision, the boy spoke.

"I know what you want." 

Lex raised his eyebrows in amusement, a smirk tilting up the corners of his mouth.

"Good for you." He started to move off, but Matthew's voice froze him in his tracks.

"I can help you get her." Lex turned slowly back to the counter and eyed Matthew warily.

"I beg your pardon?" Matthew grinned.

"Chloe," he clarified. Lex's eyes narrowed, and he stepped back to the counter.

"I doubt Chloe would appreciate the thought of being 'gotten' by anyone, but what exactly makes you so certain that I'm interested in her?"

"You mean besides you almost throttling me when you thought I was involved with her?" he asked dryly. Lex merely raised one eyebrow, and Matthew grinned nervously. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Try me." 

Matthew was a bit taken aback and looked again at Lex, reassessing him. There was a good chance that he really wouldn't take him seriously. On the other hand, he remembered Chloe telling him when she had first met Lex years ago, excited that someone else was finally giving her meteor theories serious consideration. If he had believed that all those years ago, maybe he would believe this now. And if not, Matthew was fairly sure he could convince him—it was all a matter of knowing what buttons to push. Now the question was, how did he phrase this without sounding like an idiot?

"I can . . . see things," he started cautiously. "When I was little, my mom used to say that I was a good luck charm. Whenever I was around, things had a tendency to work out so that people would suddenly get whatever it was they wanted most in the world. Because with a little bit of contact, I can reach into someone and pull out what's in their heart—the one thing they desire most. And sometimes, I can give it to them. I don't always use it, but hey, when I found out who you were, I couldn't resist," he grinned sheepishly. "I mean, who wouldn't want to know what Lex Luthor wants above everything else? So, when I shook your hand, I Looked." He pinned Lex with his gaze again, unflinching. "And I Saw. What you want most . . . is her."

"Well, that's quite a story." Lex's lips twitched in condescending amusement. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to rejoin the real world." As Lex began to turn away, Matthew sighed in resignation. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to do this, but if it was the only way . . .

"You know, most people don't actually think in words—not deep inside." Lex stopped at his statement, rolling his eyes in annoyance that Matthew wasn't dropping the subject. "Usually it's a feeling, or a picture. I have to say, that royal blue negligee you had her in . . ." He whistled. Lex turned slowly to see a huge grin on Matthew's face. "That was a nice touch. It went well with the wedding ring." 

Suddenly unsure of his ability to stand, Lex braced a hand against the counter. There was no way Matthew could have known about that image—Lex hadn't even really let it consciously solidify—unless . . . unless he was telling the truth. Unless he truly could see the thing that Lex desired most: Chloe in his life, not just temporarily but forever. And if Matthew was telling the truth about that, then perhaps he was telling the truth about being able to do something about it. As if he were reading Lex's mind, Matthew spoke.

"Like I said—I can help you."

"You're her friend. Why are you so willing to offer her up to me like this?"

"Let's just say I have my reasons. I want her to be happy, and I think putting her in your hands would make that happen."

"How exactly do you plan to 'put her in my hands,' as you said?" Lex scoffed. "You're planning to use this power that you have to make her think that she loves me?" He shook his head. "I don't want her like that, thanks."

"I would never try to change someone else's will, even if it were possible." To his credit, Matthew seemed genuinely insulted at the thought. "But I can get her to stay with you for a short time." Lex's eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

"A short time isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Think of it as a temporary deal with the opportunity to extend it," Matthew grinned. "I said I can help you, not do all the work for you. But if you accept my help, you have to be sure you're really ready for her to know how you feel, and you have to be prepared for certain conditions—we're dealing with someone else's free will here, after all. I can get you in close quarters with her, but that's it. The rest you'll have to do yourself, and like I said, there are conditions."

"What kind of conditions?"

"Things that can and can't be done, rules of conduct, stuff like that. I don't want to go through all of it twice, so I'll tell you both once everything's set." He shot Lex a warning glance. "I'm trusting you with her safety if you accept. Keep in mind that she'll still be able to talk to other people, and believe me when I say that her friends wouldn't be too happy with any news that she was being mistreated."

"I don't want to hurt her," Lex responded tersely. Matthew smiled.

"I know you don't. But I had to say it. So what's it going to be—yes or no?"

Lex considered. From what Matthew had said, Lex gathered that Chloe would be enclosed in the mansion with him, and he knew her well enough to know that she would be supremely angry about that when she found out. But on the other hand, if Chloe were confined with him he would be able to show her everything she would have if she accepted him. Everything he had would be hers; he would deny her nothing. Not to mention, just the thought of Chloe in the same house with him was enough to heat his blood again. 

He looked at Matthew and nodded. Matthew stuck out his hand once more and Lex grasped it; the air hummed with energy for a moment, then quieted again.

"It's done," Matthew said.

"What do I have to do?"

"Take her to your house. Don't worry about keeping her there, I'll take care of that. You have to be the one to get her there—she can't go on her own, and no one else can take her. But it really shouldn't be a problem to get her to accept a ride, what with the car trouble she's having." A frown passed over Lex's face.

"Chloe's having car trouble?" An answering grin sparkled in Matthew's eyes.

"She is now." He glanced over to where Chloe was talking with Clark and Pete, then back at Lex. "This might be a good time to offer her that interview she mentioned," he suggested. "I have some things I have to do; I'll meet you at your place in about an hour to explain everything else."

In answer, Lex simply smirked and walked to where his friends were sitting, Matthew following behind him. Chloe looked up at their arrival and grinned.

"Wow, I ask for a latte and you bring me a Luthor. That's a hell of a two-for-one special. What do I get with a muffin, a Rockefeller?" she teased. Matthew just laughed and handed her the coffee.

"Sorry, they're fresh out of muffins. I can get you a Kennedy with a biscotti, though." He glanced at his watch. "Actually, I have to get going. I promised Michelle I'd meet her, and I have another errand later," he told her, studiously keeping his gaze away from Lex.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you later." He waved and walked out of the Talon, and Chloe sighed. "I should probably go soon, too. I have to get my stuff home, and I still need to come up with an article to turn in when I get to the Planet."

"Maybe I can help with that part," Lex offered smoothly. When she quirked a brow, he offered her an innocent smile. "If were serious about still wanting that interview, that is." Chloe looked at him, confused.

"Lex, you do understand that this isn't for a high-school newspaper, right? This is for the Daily Planet, and there _is_ a chance that it could get published."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that, Chloe," he smirked. "If you're not in too much of a hurry to get home, we can head over to the manor and do the interview now." 

"Now? Interviews do take prep time, Lex. You know, thinking up questions, little things like that."

"And I'm willing to bet that you already have a list of questions prepared and ready for just such an opportunity," he countered. Chloe fought against the smile tugging at her lips, crossing her arms and sending a condescending glance over his body.

"Have a pretty high opinion of yourself, don't you?"

"No." He braced his hands on the table and leaned closer to her. "But I have a pretty high opinion of you. You've been hounding me and my father for an interview for too long to be caught unprepared."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him speculatively. Lex had been notoriously closed-mouthed to the press in the past few years, even more so than when she had first met him. One-on-one time with a Luthor was one of the holy grails of journalism—often sought, but never attained. If she could show the new editor an interview with Lex Luthor, she was guaranteed to get her article published. All things considered, the offer was far too tempting to turn down.

"All right, Lex. Let me just get this coffee to go, and I'll be right with you." She rose and strode to the counter. Lex turned to Lana and held up the folders with the Talon accounting information.

"Lana, I'd like to go over a couple of things here before I leave."

"Sure, Lex." 

As Lex and Lana moved to a separate table to discuss business, Pete and Clark turned to each other.

"Well," began Clark, "that was . . ."

"Weird," Pete finished.

"I was searching for a euphemism, but yeah. Did you get the impression that something's going on between the two of them?" Pete choked on the drink he had just taken.

"Chloe and Luthor? No way, man. There's just no way." But Pete didn't sound completely sure.

"You saw her when she told us she had dinner with Lex in Metropolis," Clark argued. "Chloe never could lie very well, and she had her 'I'm not telling you the whole story' look on her face." He glanced over at where Chloe stood waiting for her coffee. "Maybe I should talk to her. If she's involved with Lex, she could get hurt. You know how he is with women."

"Who'd have thought that _I'd_ ever be defending Lex Luthor to _you_?" Pete chuckled, then looked at Clark seriously. "It's just an interview, Clark, and Chloe's a big girl—she can take care of herself. I know it's hard, but try to resist that big brother complex you've got when it comes to her."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure everything will be fine." But even so, he couldn't help but watch Lex suspiciously as he walked Chloe out.

"Ok, Lex," Chloe told him when they were outside, "I'll meet you there." 

Lex nodded and walked slowly to his car as Chloe sprinted across the street to hers. He watched her get in and try the starter several times, producing a wheezing cough out of the machine, before he walked over and tapped on her window. She started, surprised at the noise, but rolled the window down when she saw him.

"Car trouble?"

"I don't understand. It was working perfectly the whole way here," she said, scowling in frustration. "And now all of a sudden, nothing." She shot him a puzzled look when he opened her door with one hand and drew his cell phone from his jacket with the other. He offered her the hand that wasn't holding the phone, and she automatically accepted his help out of the car, grabbing her laptop bag as she did.

"Hans," he spoke suddenly into the phone, "there's a red and white Ford Falcon that's having engine trouble out in front of the Talon. I need you to come out here and tow it back to the manor, fix whatever's wrong." 

Chloe concluded from Lex's sharp nod that he had received an answer in the affirmative before he flipped the phone shut and returned it to his jacket in one smooth movement. She cocked her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain himself. Lex grinned and started speaking as he walked towards his car, leaving her with no choice but to follow.

"You can ride with me to the manor. Hans will take your car back there, and with any luck he'll have it fixed by the time we finish up our interview." 

Lex swept the passenger door open, and Chloe weighed her options. Option number one: stay where she is and call a tow truck on her own, wait Lord knows how long while the greasy mechanic stares at her chest and makes up a list of unnecessary repairs to charge her for, and wind up tired, broke and irritated. Option number two: hitch a ride in Lex's mouth-watering black Ferrari Spyder, interview him and secure a byline article in the Daily Planet while Lex's mechanic fixes her car for free, and get to enjoy Lex as eye-candy the whole time. With barely a hint of hesitation, she slipped into the comfortable leather seat and settled in as Lex closed the door and strode around to the other side. Within seconds they were zipping along the roads on the way to the mansion, and Chloe turned to grin at Lex.

"I have to say, this is a much better arrangement than waiting for the garage in town to fix my car. Thank goodness you were there," she told him playfully.

'I'll always be there,' he thought, but managed not to speak it out loud. The rest of the drive was quiet, a comfortable silence that helped to soothe Lex's jangling nerves. They drove through the gates and Lex calmed a bit. The butler had seen their arrival and already had the door open for them. As they got out of the car and walked up the steps, Lex placed a hand at the small of Chloe's back, fighting against the insane fear that she would suddenly turn and bolt. It wasn't until he had led her into a small reading room that he let himself fully relax.

As Chloe's gaze took in the room, he let his own eyes drink her in. Her legs were bare beneath a mid-length brown suede skirt, and a patterned shirt in shades of reds and oranges clung to her upper body, scooping low at the neckline. Lex imagined peeling the clothes off of her a piece at a time, imagined her shudders as he tasted each new bit of skin that was exposed to him. A hum of satisfaction swept through his blood. She was almost his. 

All he had to do now was wait.

TBC . . .

***********************************


	3. Trapped

A/N: Just so there's no confusion, assume for the purposes of this story that Lionel has moved back to Metropolis.

Chapter Three: Trapped

"This room used to house my father's antique collection," Lex told Chloe, drawing her attention back to him. "Swords, maces, things like that. Most of it got trashed in that incident with the Palmer boy, and I finally had an excuse to get rid of it all."

"I'm surprised" she grinned at him. "I would've thought you'd be fond of the trappings of war."

"Not hanging on the walls," he told her. "Usually when you have such a visible display of weaponry, it's to disguise the fact that you have no actual power behind it," he smirked. "Can I get you anything?" he asked abruptly, changing the subject as he opened one of the bottles of water he kept stocked. "Water, coffee?"

"Coffee . . . damn!" Noticing Lex's curious look, Chloe rolled her eyes at herself. "I left my latte in my car," she explained.

"Would you like another?" he offered, amused.

"No, that's ok. Let's just get on with the interview." 

The excited energy was fairly radiating out of her, and Lex couldn't help but chuckle. He watched as she sat on the brown leather couch and opened up her bag, pulling out a small tape recorder, a pen and a pad of paper. She checked the recorder before turning it on and placing it on the table in front of her, then looked at him expectantly.

'Time to test the waters,' Lex thought. With a panther-like grace he strode over and, rather than sit in one of the chairs as Chloe was expecting, settled himself next to her at the end of the sofa. He pulled one leg up so that he was turned to face her, his arm leaning casually on the back of the couch and his knee inches away from her leg. When she turned, her legs mirroring his, their knees brushed and her skin tingled at the contact. About to suggest that he sit at a slightly more professional distance, she caught the challenge in his eyes and clamped her mouth shut. Now it was amusement that sparkled in his gaze.

"Fire away," he smirked, and took a pull from his bottle of water. So he wanted to play it that way, did he? All right then.

"Mr. Luthor," she began, "what is your response to the FDA report on the new drug Lex Corp. has been developing?" Lex smirked a bit at her question and set his bottle down on the table.

"That report has not yet been published, Ms. Sullivan." His retaliation with her own formal name was not lost on her, and she returned the smirk he gave her. "As I'm sure you'll understand, I can't possibly comment on a report I haven't read yet."

"Oh, please, Lex," she scoffed, unaware that she had returned to a more informal address. "If I can get my hands on the report, I'm sure you can." She brushed back an errant strand of hair as her eyes glittered playfully. "In fact, I'll bet that if I were to boot up that computer over there, I'd find a copy saved to disk." Lex grinned.

"Well, if I had to _speculate_," he emphasized, "I would guess that the report will confirm the existence of very few side-effects, all of which are quite normal in an allergy pill of this type. This news would be about what we were expecting when we sent it in for approval. That's really all I can say until I read the official report." She nodded, jotted down a few notes, then looked back up at him. 'Time to try a different track,' she thought.

"You've been seen around town lately with Alicia Raynes, daughter of Senator Allison Raynes." The strand of hair had fallen forward again and was once more brushed back from her face by an impatient hand.

"Bucking for a column in the society pages, Chloe?" Lex smirked to hide his surprise at the subject change. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Think of it as human interest. So would you care to comment on the status of your relationship with her?" Lex caught a hint of jealousy in her voice and tamped down a smug smile.

"Alicia and I are friends and business acquaintances, nothing more," he told her smoothly. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Would that business have anything to do with the proposal Lex Corp. is trying to push through Senate appropriations?"

"And what proposal would that be?"

"According to what I've found out, it has something to do with a military contract to develop a new truth serum many are referring to as 'The Green-Eyed Monster.' Anything you'd care to add?"

Lex blinked once, but otherwise managed to hide his surprise. How the hell had she found out about that contract? He had spent countless man-hours and even more money to make sure that no information about it leaked to the press. He couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for the girl sitting in front of him. Chloe Sullivan was going to be a formidable force one day, when she got the recognition that her talent for unearthing the truth deserved. For now he really had no reason to hide except for the fact that he didn't want his competitors—his father in particular—to get their hands on the formula. 

"I'm afraid that's sensitive material. No comment." Her eyes narrowed.

"What about the rumors that your allergy pill is almost identical to the developed serum, its sole difference being the addition of ground-up meteor rocks? Any comment on that?" Now he was beginning to understand. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face.

"Still chasing those meteor stories I see." Her expression, in contrast to his, was earnest.

"I'm serious, Lex. You saw the effects the meteor rocks had on people here in Smallville," she told him. "They're dangerous."

That same strand of hair was back in her face, and before she could brush it back again Lex reached out and tucked it behind her ear. As he did so, his fingers brushed against her jaw and trailed down to her neck. Her skin was unbelievably soft, and her pulse pounded beneath his fingertips. He found himself gazing at her lips, wondering if they, too, were as soft as they looked. He looked up at her wide, surprised eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Chloe."

Chloe just stared at him, unable to say anything in the face of his intent gaze. Her heart was hammering, the beat of it pounding against his fingertips on her neck. How was it possible for such a simple touch to affect her like this? She barely had time to register the passion that suddenly flared in his eyes before his lips were on hers. 

The kiss was soft at first, his lips brushing against hers, testing, then more insistent. His hand was cupping her neck now, pulling her closer, and her eyes fluttered closed. Her mind was in turmoil, swimming with the sensations of the kiss, torn between thoughts of pushing him away and climbing on top of him. Finally, her body made the decision that her brain wouldn't and she began to respond to the kiss, her hands moving to Lex's chest, unconsciously kneading the muscles there.

She tasted better than he could ever have imagined. The flavor of her mouth, the heat of her silky skin beneath his hand, her tentative response—all of it was acting like a drug on his system. 'More,' was his only thought. He had to have more. 

With a tilt of his head he changed the angle of the kiss, and his tongue probed gently at the seam of her lips. She opened for him with a breathless moan, heating his blood even further. His tongue began a heated exploration of her mouth, coaxing hers into doing the same. Her hands slid to his shoulders a moment before she broke away to gasp for breath. Although Lex needed oxygen as desperately as she did, he needed the taste of her more. His lips moved to her jaw, trailing light kisses along the same path his fingers had taken earlier. A surge of pure male satisfaction swept through him at the whimper Chloe gave as he licked at the vein throbbing in her neck.

"Lex," she breathed, her voice breaking on his name as he sucked insistently on the spot. One of his hands had moved to her hip now, gently and rhythmically squeezing as the other hand held onto her side, tantalizingly close to her breast. A part of her mind was trying desperately to say something, but she wasn't quite sure what. The pad of paper on her lap tumbled to the ground, and she remembered.

"Lex," she managed to gasp out, her voice lacking any real conviction. "The interview . . . we still have to finish . . ." Her fingers dug harder into his shoulders as he scraped his teeth along her neck, and she dimly wondered how she had come to be practically in his lap without realizing it. Lex's mouth moved to her ear.

"Forget the interview," he urged her, the husky pitch of his voice making her shudder. He sucked gently on her earlobe, and his fingers flexed on her hip in the same rhythm. "It's not important now. You're here."

His words snapped Chloe out of the pleasurable haze she had been in and brought her hurtling back down to earth. She shoved at his shoulders, breaking the contact between his lips and her skin.

"What do you mean it's not important now?" Lex couldn't stop his wince, and her eyes widened in understanding. 

"Chloe," he began, but cut off when she jerked herself away from his touch, snatching up her still-running tape recorder and switching it off almost violently. She stood and started stuffing her things into her bag.

"God, I can't believe this. I'm so freaking stupid. You never wanted to give me an interview, you just wanted to get me here so you could—" She broke off, unable to complete the thought. With a quick, jerking motion she slung her bag over her shoulder, glaring down at him. "What, was your bimbo of the moment held up at the manicurist? Had to find a last-minute replacement?"

"No." Lex stood up and grasped her arms, dropping his hands again at her warning look. "Chloe, please, it wasn't like that—"

"You know what? I don't care what it was like. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better places to be. Just stay the hell away from me." And with that she turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Shit!" 

Lex ran a hand over his head, his jaw clenching as he tried to calm down. He hadn't meant to kiss her like that, not so soon, and he sure as hell hadn't meant to say what he had. She'd had every right to be angry with him; actually, he was surprised she hadn't just slapped him. His eyes fell on the bottle of water sitting on the table and he smirked—he was going to need something a hell of a lot stronger than that. A few quick strides and he was at the liquor cabinet; he poured himself a scotch and downed it in one swallow. He licked his lips and his eyes closed as the taste of scotch and Chloe hit his system. He hoped that Matthew's claim wasn't unfounded, because he got the feeling that if Chloe made it off his property, she was never speaking to him again.

**********************************  


  
The halls of the manor echoed with the sound of Chloe's boots hitting the floor in quick, angry strides. She wrenched open the front door and started down the steps, her mind so preoccupied with her anger that she barely noticed the heavy gray rain clouds rolling in. She was angry at Lex for luring her there under false pretenses. She was angry with herself, for being stupid enough to fall for it. And she was angry at the part of herself that wanted to say to hell with this righteous indignation and go back to kissing Lex. 

God, it had been better than she'd dreamed it would be, and Chloe prided herself on having a particularly potent imagination. But the way his lips and hands had felt on her skin, the thrill of having all of his concentration focused on her, had been phenomenal. Chloe had kissed guys before; she had had them touch and caress her far more intimately than what had just happened on the couch. Somehow, however, that comparatively chaste kiss had been more breathtaking than anything else she had ever done, and a big part of her wanted to go back to it. 

She looked up from her internal debate and was surprised to see her car sitting in the circle drive. The 'interview' hadn't taken that long. She climbed in and tried to start it—the engine came to life without a whisper of protest. Her anger boiled to the surface again. If she found out that Lex had done something to her car just so she would accept a ride home from him, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. 

Trying to put the whole thing from her mind, Chloe stepped on the accelerator and sped towards the gate. As she neared it, however, a strange thing happened: the closer she got, the slower her car went. No matter how hard she pushed on the gas, her speed steadily slowed until finally she was just barely rolling along. When she reached the open gate there was a slight jolt, as if she had run into a slightly springy wall. Her brow furrowed in confusion, she floored the accelerator. She could feel the resistance as the car tried to move forward, blocked by some kind of invisible barrier. A moment passed as she tried to gather her frantically rushing thoughts; finally she turned off the car and got out, walking cautiously towards the exit. Sure enough, when she was parallel with the front of her car, she came up against a solid wall of air. She placed both hands against it and pushed with all her might, but whatever it was, it was immovable. 

"What the hell?" she muttered.

Her eyes fell on the fence that stretched out to either side of the gate. The first raindrops started to fall as she stalked over, hoping that she might be able to slip through the bars. Testing, she stretched out a hand; sure enough, whatever force was holding her in extended along the fence, as well. Panic started to mix with her anger now and she stood there in the rain, desperately trying to think logically. Maybe it didn't extend all the way around the property. She didn't hold out much hope for that, but she damn well wasn't going to give up without finding out. Mustering all the bravado she could, Chloe set off across the grass, trying to fight the feeling that she was well and truly trapped.

***************************************  
  
  
Matthew whistled as the butler showed him into the room. 

"Nice," he nodded in approval. He saw Lex sitting on a soft-looking brown leather couch, staring at nothing in particular. "Where's Chloe?"

"She left," Lex responded, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I hope, for your sake, that she didn't go far." 

"Don't worry," Matthew smirked as he walked over to the fireplace. "The barrier goes along the perimeter of your property here. If I know Chloe, she's checking for cracks in the wall."

"Will she find any?" Matthew smiled.

"No." After a few moments he found the gas knob and started a blaze. 

"A bit late in the year for that, don't you think?" Lex's voice sounded from behind him. Matthew turned and shrugged, grinning.

"Brooding's always better with a fire. Besides, I have a feeling Chloe's gonna need it when she comes back in."

"Why would Chloe need a fire?" Lex asked, perplexed.

"It's raining. Don't you ever look out the window, Mr. Luthor?"

"Lex." Now it was Matthew's turn to be perplexed.

"What?" Lex smirked.

"You've helped me abduct a fair maiden—I think that puts us on a first-name basis." Matthew chuckled at that and moved to one of the chairs.

"So what did you do that made her leave?" At the look Lex gave him Matthew rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. You sitting here brooding, plus no Chloe, adds up to you did something that pissed her off and she stormed out. So what was it?" Lex sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"I kissed her." Matthew frowned.

"You kissed her, and she got pissed and left?" he clarified. "I got the impression that she liked you," he said, confused.

"No, she didn't seem to have a problem with the kissing." Lex's lips curved at the memory of Chloe's response. "It was when I said that the interview we had been in the middle of was unimportant that she got upset." Matthew winced.

"So she figured out the interview ruse. Didn't take it well?" Lex shot him a withering look.

"She was less than pleased," he said dryly. 

"I'm surprised you didn't get slapped." 

"Luthor!" Chloe's enraged voice rang out from the hall, and the sound of her footsteps grew steadily louder as she approached the study. Lex turned to Matthew.

"Well, the day is young yet."

Chloe flung open the door, bursting into the room like a small blonde tornado. Lex shot up off of the couch and she began stalking over to him, dripping wet and incensed. 

"All right, Lex, whatever you did to have me doing a mime impression out there, I want it undone, _now_."

"God, Chloe, you're soaked." 

"Yeah, walking around in a downpour will do that to you," she snapped. 

Heedless of her tone, Lex pulled a blanket from beneath the table and wrapped her up in it before leading her to the fire. Chloe tried to protest, but the rain had been surprisingly cold and she was shivering. The warm blanket and the blazing fire felt like heaven, and although she refused to admit it, Lex's hands rubbing her arms through the blanket were doing more than their fair share to melt her. She gazed up at him and the tears she had fought against since she had stormed out finally began to fall.

"Is this about the story, Lex? Did I hit on something that you don't want me to know? Is that why you've trapped me here?"

"No, Chloe," Lex whispered, his voice raw with emotion. "This isn't about the story. It was never about the story."

"Then why?" 

She was pleading with him, begging for him to let her understand. But now, faced with her tearful confrontation, he found he couldn't speak the words. Instead he gathered her in his arms and leaned down to brush his lips over her tears. Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her eyelids, sweeping away the moisture there. She drew in a shaky breath and leaned towards him before she could stop herself. When he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead her eyes opened again, imploring.

"Lex, I mean it. Whatever you've done, please, undo it."

"Lex didn't do it." She turned towards the voice, finally seeing Matthew there, standing and looking at her nervously. "I did."

Chloe looked from Matthew to Lex and back again, a knot lodged in her stomach. Whatever they were about to tell her, she had the sinking feeling that it wasn't going to be good news.

'Damn,' she thought. 'I knew I should have stayed in Metropolis.'

TBC . . . 

************************************


	4. Playing By the Rules

A/N: Rating is hard 'R' from here on out. Be warned. ^_~

Chapter Four: Playing by the Rules

"I think I'd better sit down," Chloe mumbled and walked blindly to the chair nearest the fire. She sank into its depths and sat huddled beneath the blanket, looking for all the world like a small, lost child. After a moment her eyes found Matthew again, and she looked up at him with a sad, bewildered expression. "You? You did this?" Matthew nodded hesitantly and Chloe's eyes narrowed, her temporary sadness displaced again by anger. She shot up out of her chair and took a menacing step towards him. "You're the one who trapped me here?"
    
    "Chloe," he began, his voice placating, "let me explain—"

"Explain what?" Chloe cut him off, her voice rising with every word. "That you and Lex got together and decided to dictate my life? You're my friend—you're supposed to help me, not keep me prisoner. I don't want to hear your explanations, I want you to let me _out_."

"I can't do that. Lord, you sound like Michelle when she found out," he muttered. Chloe's eyes widened.

"She knows about this?"

"I told her before I came over here." He saw Chloe's raised eyebrow and winced. "She was pissed," he admitted. At her satisfied look he rushed to continue. "But she calmed down a little when I told her about the conditions."

"You keep mentioning conditions," Lex spoke up. "And I for one would like to know what they are."

"Hold up," Chloe cut in. "First, tell me why the hell you're keeping me here."

"Um . . . well . . ." Matthew took a deep breath. "I can kind of look into people's hearts and see the thing that they desire most," he rushed out. Chloe blinked once, not sure of what to say to that. Knowing she wouldn't stay silent for long, Matthew hurriedly continued. "That's why you're here. See, when I met Lex, I was curious, so I Looked."

"Ok," Chloe said slowly, not quite following. "And what does that have to do with me, exactly?"

"Well, when I Looked, the thing that I Saw . . . was you."

Chloe glanced from Matthew to Lex, who was gazing at her with an unreadable expression, and back to Matthew again. She wasn't sure she believed him, but whatever the real reason was, she was still stuck here.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could do this?" she asked, a trace of hurt showing through in her voice.

"I wanted to," he told her, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "But . . . well, you had that Wall of Weird . . ." Chloe ran a tired hand through her wet hair. 

"That damn wall," she muttered. Then her shoulders straightened, and when she looked at him again the steel was back in her eyes. "So what are these conditions you were talking about?" Matthew grinned, pleased that she seemed to have made it past the wanting-to-punch-him point.

"Ok," he started enthusiastically. "First, the good news. You're not here indefinitely, just for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Lex cut in, an irritated expression on his face. He knew the situation was only temporary, but he had been hoping for a somewhat longer time frame.

"Yes, two weeks," Matthew confirmed. "I told you, Lex, we're dealing with someone else's free will here. Two weeks is the amount of time Chloe was planning on staying in Smallville, so that's the time limit." He turned back to the small blonde in front of him. "At the end of two weeks, you're free to leave . . . so long as you haven't accepted Lex's hospitality." Lex perked up at that—this must be the opportunity to extend the time that Matthew had mentioned before.

"What do you mean, 'accepted Lex's hospitality'? What, am I going to have to sleep outside?"

"No," Matthew chuckled. "You just can't accept any food he gives you." He caught the speculative gleam in Lex's eyes and shook his head. "It has to come directly from you, Lex. Just telling her that all food in the house is hers won't have any effect. From your hands to hers, that's the only way it'll work."

"And if I eat something he gives me?" Chloe questioned.

"Then you're no longer a captive but a guest; you're accepting his hospitality and, by extension, accepting his intentions. Eating something he gives you will bind the two of you together more permanently than any legal ceremony ever could."

"That's absurd," Chloe felt compelled to point out.

"Hey, I didn't make up the rules here," he told her, raising his hands in protest. "I just know what they are."

"Ok, let me get this straight," Chloe said, pacing back and forth. "If, after two weeks, I haven't eaten anything that Lex has personally given me, I'm free to walk out of here."

"In a nutshell."

"And there's no way I can get out before then?"

"No." Chloe nodded mutely and clenched her jaw before turning to glare icily at Lex.

"So do I get a room, or is it just a straw pallet in the tower for me?" she snarked. Lex's lips tilted up despite her menacing look.

"You can have your pick of any of the rooms on the second floor. I'll have your luggage sent up to you." She gave a curt nod and stalked out of the room again. Lex took it as a good sign that she didn't slam the door this time. He sighed and ran a hand over his head, turning to Matthew. "What now?"

"My work is done," Matthew told him holding up his hands. "There's nothing else I can do for you here. So now, you have two weeks to convince her to stay with you. I'd get to showing her how you feel pretty damn fast." Lex glared at him and Matthew just chuckled. "I wouldn't worry too much—she likes you, that's obvious. Well, it was before now," he amended. "You just have to get her to see that you're serious. I can find my own way out; I'll be back tomorrow to check on Chloe. Good luck." With that he clapped Lex on the back and walked from the room, leaving Lex alone with his thoughts.

'So all I have to do now is get Chloe to forgive me for holding her hostage here, gain her trust, and get her to love me,' Lex thought. A sardonic laugh escaped him. Good luck, indeed.

**********************************  
  
  
'Well, at least it's a luxurious prison,' Chloe mused to herself as she looked around the room she had chosen. A huge bed draped in deep purple satin stood against one wall and bulky antique furniture in rich mahogany filled the rest of the large space. It was the bathroom that had sold her, however. The shower alone was almost as big as her whole bathroom at home, and a sunken marble Jacuzzi filled one entire corner, begging for her to slip in for a soak. Just now, though, none of that could hold her interest for very long; although her luggage hadn't arrived yet, the clothes she was wearing were nearly dry, and Chloe decided that it was high time she went exploring.

'Exploring, right,' an inner voice scoffed. 'You're going to snoop.'

'So what?' she shrugged. 'If Lex Luthor didn't want anyone snooping around his house, he shouldn't have abducted a reporter.'

Since her inner voice wanted to look around just as much as she did, that argument effectively shut it up. She threw her bag on the bed and walked from the room, hesitating a moment when she reached the hall. Which way to go? She remembered that the few rooms on the fourth floor were more guest bedrooms, so after a few seconds of thought she decided to start at the third floor and work her way down. A few minutes of searching turned up the stairs to the next level, and in no time she was making her way through the twists and turns of the hallway, trying to keep a mental map so that she could find her way back. She peeked her head briefly into several rooms, including one containing a model of the battle of Troy that seemed very . . . Lex. Before she knew it she was in a very familiar passage, and she started to breathe faster despite herself.

'Calm down, Chloe," she told herself. 'Nothing's going to happen.' Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the library. No sooner had she taken two steps than a small noise behind her had her whirling around. Nothing there. "Get a grip!" she muttered out loud. "There are no men in ski masks, no one's going to push you out a window, you'll be _fine_." Even so, she moved skittishly as she entered the room, ready to bolt if she had to. 

The pool table caught her attention first, and she strolled over to it. Colored balls were strewn haphazardly over the surface, as though someone had started a game and abandoned it halfway through. Chloe grabbed a cue and lined up a shot, grinning when it went straight into the pocket. 'Pool,' she thought, 'a necessary skill for any college student.' Maybe she would play later; for now, she replaced the cue and continued her exploration of the room. She glanced up at the small balcony that ran along one wall and caught sight of several file cabinets tucked neatly away and out of easy sight. 

'Bingo,' she smirked, and took the stairs two at a time. "All right, Lex," she murmured, "let's see what you don't want people to know about this government contract of yours." 

Chloe approached the first of the file cabinets, leaned down to the bottom drawer, pulled . . . and nothing happened. She tried again with no luck—it was locked. A quick run-through of the other drawers yielded the same result. "Well, damn," she muttered, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Ok, if she were a key, where would she be?

Her gaze lit on Lex's desk, and she slipped down the stairs and across the room to it. The glass slab held two flat-panel monitors as well as a laptop, and Chloe's fingers itched to take a quick peek inside his computers while she was there.

'Later,' she decided, and for now concentrated on examining the other contents of the desk. It was, unsurprisingly, almost completely bare of any clutter, the main non-electronic item a small, sleek box composed of wood and metal. Chloe's eyes lit on it, and a triumphant grin spread over her face. 'Jackpot,' she thought. 'Key city. Now I just need to figure out how to open it . . .' 

After a few minutes of inspection, Chloe finally got the thing open. Rather than a key, however, Chloe found a ring inside. Curious, she picked it up, turning it this way and that. It was an engagement ring, that much was obvious. But who was it for? Although she would vehemently deny it, she hadn't escaped the wave of female curiosity that swept the girls in town when Lex had gotten married years ago, and she, too, had crowded around the bride to examine the ring adorning her finger. The ring she had seen that day was not the one she was holding in her hand. She wasn't surprised, really—she certainly wouldn't have wanted to keep a memento of someone who had tried to kill her. 

Holding the ring up to the light, she looked it over again. This was about as far from Desiree's ring as it was possible to get. Chloe remembered that ring had been a platinum band decked with a huge oval diamond, surrounded by clusters of sapphires and smaller diamonds. It had fairly screamed, 'I'm marrying a Luthor!' This ring, in contrast, was exquisitely simple. A plain gold band held a princess-cut solitaire diamond that managed to be eye-catching without being ostentatious. Chloe wondered if it was the gold that made the diamond seem to glow with warmth, or if it were simply an illusion of the light. It was a beautiful ring, and Chloe found herself wondering what it would look like on her finger.

"Like it?" a voice from behind her made her jump. She clasped a hand to her heart and spun around to see Lex leaning casually against the doorframe, watching her with an amused smirk on his face. 

"God, Lex, you scared me." He quirked an eyebrow at that before her honestly panicked expression registered and he remembered. Library, interview, robbery, Chloe lying crumpled on the ground three stories below. His face grew concerned and he took a few steps towards her. She read his look and waved him off. "I'm fine."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you're even in here," he told her. "If there was one spot I'd think you'd avoid in this house, it would be this one."

"Yeah, well, you have to face your fears sometime," she shrugged, absently playing with the ring she still held. His eyes caught the movement and his customary smirk returned to his face.

"You never answered my question." At her confused look, his smirk widened and he nodded to the ring. "Do you like it?" She glanced down at her hands and blushed when she realized what he had caught her looking at.

"Oh. I . . . yeah, it's beautiful." A thought occurred to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me, Lex, does the woman this is intended for know about this little living situation you've arranged?" Lex fought back a laugh and looked at her contemplatively.

"I don't know," he mused, walking closer to her. The mischief in his eyes was clear as he stopped in front of her. "But I think you might be getting an inkling." She snorted at that and tried to stand still instead of fidgeting, as she was inclined to do with him so close.

"Are you trying to imply that this is for me?" she asked, her tone clearly indicating that he was insane if he thought she would believe that.

"Trying?" Lex retorted, his voice wounded. "I thought I was doing a pretty good job." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"We're not even dating," she pointed out, "and you've never expressed any kind of romantic interest in me until today. What, do you have a cache of engagement rings on hand for girls you kidnap?" She set the ring down on the desk and walked away from him to lean against the pool table. 

Lex frowned. Increased space between them was not one of his goals. He knew she was attracted to him—their kiss earlier had proved that. He thought of her fidgeting, the tension in her body when he got near her, the hunger in her eyes that she tried to conceal, and the pieces fell into place. A mischievous smirk crept over his face. It had been a long time since he had been near a woman made nervous by desire. This should be enjoyable. 

"I don't make a habit of buying things I don't intend to use," he answered her and began to walk slowly towards her again, testing her reaction. Sure enough, she was growing visibly nervous, uncertainty and passion warring in her eyes.

"That's an awfully arrogant statement even for you, Lex," she said. "I might not even be attracted to you." He shot her an amused look.

"Are you really going to try to tell me you're not, after the way you responded to me downstairs?" 

"It was an automatic response," she shot at him. "Try not to take it personally."

"Is that so." She took in his dangerous smirk and belatedly noticed how very close he had gotten. 'Ok, Chloe, now would be a good time to bolt,' she thought, but she had waited too long. With one smooth movement, Lex closed the space between them and placed his hands on the pool table to either side of her. She was effectively caged, with the table blocking a retreat to the rear and Lex himself cutting off any other avenue of escape. He moved in until there were only inches separating them, careful not to let any part of them touch.

"Now, as for me never showing my interest in you—well, that was my mistake." 

"Right," she scoffed, trying to ignore her racing heart. "I've seen the women you date, remember Lex? I'm hardly on par with supermodels as far as physical attractiveness goes." 

Lex simply blinked at her, realizing she was serious. Damn it. If he were to kiss her now, she would almost certainly think he was insincere. She had to be the one to make the first move this time, and she wouldn't unless she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He would have to make her understand; and as tempting as it was to show her physically, he knew that wasn't the way to go with Chloe. Words were her life—so, he would show her with words. 

Chloe stood there, waiting for his response. When she saw his eyes, she forgot to breathe—desire had darkened them to a stormy gray, and the heat in them seemed to reach out and scorch her.

"Do you really not know how desirable you are?" he asked, his voice lowered to a husky whisper. He smirked when she didn't answer. "Maybe I should tell you," he suggested. His mouth moved to her ear, hovering a hairsbreadth away from her skin. Chloe shivered as his warm breath and low voice played havoc with her system.

"When you came in from the rain, soaking wet and furious, it was one of the most erotic things I've ever seen in my life. I was jealous of your clothes, the way they were clinging to you like a second skin, like I wanted to be." Her breathing grew ragged, and Lex pressed on. "Every curve of your body was outlined. The way your breasts were heaving it looked like your shirt would rip like wet tissue paper; I could imagine your clothes dissolving away, and you standing there naked and damp with the firelight flickering over you. Do you know how much I wanted to just grab you and take you right there? To lay you down in front of the fire and pound into you until you screamed out my name?" 

His head shifted to her other ear and Chloe licked her suddenly dry lips. The way he was leaning into her brought her face in inches from his neck, and his scent was making her head spin as surely as his words. 'God, he smells good,' she thought in the split second before Lex's voice was once again whispering in her ear.

"Kissing you was an almost unbearably sensual experience. You tasted so damn good, and your skin was so unbelievably soft—like hot silk. The noises you made were driving me wild. Just the memory is enough to make me hard again." His voice lowered even more, and her breath caught at his next words. "I wonder, what noises would you make with me inside you, Chloe?"

He shifted again; now his mouth was less than an inch from hers, so close that their lips almost brushed when he spoke. His plan was beginning to backfire on him, and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep his hands off of her. With Chloe's ragged breathing spurring him on, Lex spoke again.

"Are you going to tell me now that you don't want me?" he rasped out. "If my words can do this to you, Chloe, imagine what my touch could do. Let me taste you again, let me touch you."

God, yes, she wanted him to touch her. A part of her mind was telling her that this was all just a game to him, that she shouldn't give in. 'But why resist when you know it'll feel so good?' some wicked little voice whispered. 

"Chloe," Lex whispered, waiting for her response. Her mind and body warred for a moment more before the one finally gave in.

"Oh, hell," she muttered, and fused her mouth to his. Her hands reached up to his neck and head, pulling him closer, and Lex wasted no time in responding. His arms snaked around her and brought her body flush against his. One hand splayed over her back, pressing her chest into his, while the other lowered to her bottom and pulled her against the bulge growing in his pants. She moaned at the contact, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips. She met it enthusiastically with her own, giving him back stroke for stroke. His groan echoed through her mouth as she rubbed against him; both hands moved beneath her now and lifted her onto the pool table, spreading her legs so that he could stand between them. Her arms were wound around his neck, one hand grasping at his back and the other at the base of his skull, fingers brushing over the smooth skin there. 

Before she really knew what she was doing, she gave in to a longstanding fantasy and ran her nails over his bare scalp, from his forehead to the nape of his neck. The moan he gave was something a little less than human, and his mouth left hers; she gave a little whimper at the loss before she felt him at the crook of her neck. He roughly nipped the soft skin there before soothing it with his tongue, and a wordless sound of approval came from her throat as he started suckling the spot. Contact with his skin seemed like the best possible idea at the time, and she pressed a hand to his head to keep him there while her other hand found its way underneath his shirt to stroke the smooth muscles of his stomach. One of his hands slipped up to cover her breast, and she arched into his touch. 

Lex's senses were filled with Chloe; the taste of her; the sound she made as his fingers brushed over her hardened nipple; the feel of her skin under his lips and hands. Desperate to feel more of her he lifted the hem of her shirt, and Chloe raised her arms and allowed him to draw it over her head. He tossed it to the side, heedless of anything but the image of Chloe before him, pale skin covered by a whisper of red lace and satin. His breath came heavier at the sight of the clasp sitting seductively between her breasts, but his lips were gentle when they returned to hers, coaxing her to relax and lean into him. His mouth trailed down, over her neck; he scraped his teeth gently over her collarbone and she arched towards him, urging his mouth lower. One hand returned to massage her breast, drawing a whimper from the back of her throat as his thumb brushed teasingly over her nipple, standing out against the thin material of her bra. His lips moved to her other breast and sucked, gently at first, then more insistently. When he felt her breathing grow more strained, he slipped his tongue beneath the fabric to caress her skin. 

His other hand had moved to her leg, running slowly from hip to knee. Now it slipped beneath her skirt, gently stroking the soft skin, each stroke bringing him closer to the juncture between her thighs. Chloe whimpered softly and tried to push herself closer to his fingers.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear before sucking her the lobe into his mouth. Her hands were clutching at his arms, her breath coming in gasps. When his fingers finally brushed against the thin satin that covered her, her hips bucked at the sensation. He groaned and took her earlobe between his teeth. She was already wet for him, and he slipped past the wisp of material to gently rub her bare folds.

"Lex," she choked out, moving against his fingers in a frantic search for friction. His unoccupied hand shifted to the small of her back, lightly holding her in place as he slipped a finger inside of her. Without knowing where the oxygen to speak came from, he began whispering again in her ear.

"God, you're so tight." His husky murmur vibrated through her, sending even more heat coursing through her body. Another finger was in her now, filling her, and Lex's thumb was moving over her clit in time with his thrusts. "Can you imagine me moving inside you, stretching you? I can almost feel you, hot and wet and tight around me, pulling me in deeper. I can see you above me, lowering yourself down and riding me. Or would you want me on top, so you could wrap your legs around my waist as I thrust inside of you?" Her body was tensing now as pleasure built inside her, and sensing it Lex began to intensify his movements as he continued to assail her with his words. "You're even more beautiful like this. I want to watch your eyes as I make love to you, to see your face as I slide into you. That's it, Chloe. Don't fight it, just let go."

As if on his command, Chloe felt her climax abruptly explode. It swept like a tidal wave to every part of her body; her sight went hazy for a moment and she was deaf to the small cry she gave. As the pulsing of her body gradually slowed and her panting breath began to ease, she became dimly aware of Lex holding her, whispering soft words as he stroked her hair and feathered kisses over her eyes and cheeks. When he saw that she was regaining her senses he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips, his hands tracing small, comforting circles on her back. The feel of him caressing her skin so gently had something stirring in her again; she wrapped her arms around his neck once more and sucked lightly on his bottom lip. He seemed slightly surprised at her boldness, but pulled her closer and eagerly allowed her to deepen the kiss. Just as her tongue slipped into his mouth, however, they were startled by the sound of a throat clearing behind Lex. Lex growled softly, but moved back to let Chloe down and turned, standing in front of her to shield her from view. His butler stood in the open doorway, staring straight ahead and studiously avoiding looking at the rumpled couple.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but Clark Kent is here to see you. He said it was urgent." Lex sighed in resignation and ran a hand over his head. 

"Send him up." The man nodded and left the room, obviously glad to remove himself from the awkward situation. Lex glanced over his shoulder to see that Chloe had already pulled her shirt back on and was nervously combing her fingers through her hair. Her back was to him and he smirked slightly as he stepped up behind her, leaning down to speak in her ear. "Still want to tell me you're not attracted to me?" he teased.

Chloe, for her part, was mortified. She couldn't believe what she had just done. What the hell had she been thinking? She turned around and found herself startlingly close to him; her eyes met his and his sexy smirk grew larger. 'Oh, yeah,' she remembered. He started leaning towards her and her eyes were just fluttering closed when Clark burst into the room.

"Lex, have you seen . . . Chloe?" 

TBC . . . 

**********************************  
  
A/N: See, this is what happens when my smut muse get suppressed. She goes along with it for a story or two, but when I finally let her out she has a whole lot of pent-up energy. So yeah, expect more of this in future chapters. Hey, I didn't rate it this high for nothin'. ^_~


	5. Meanwhile

A/N: If you're confused here, this chapter begins before the last chapter ended, but from different people's perspective, explaining why the heck Clark is bursting in and interrupting a perfectly good smut scene. Also, since I wrote this before seeing 'Prodigal', just pretend that Clark kept his job at the Talon. Ok, dive right in.

Chapter Five: Meanwhile

Gabe Sullivan was pacing back and forth in his living room, his nerves rubbed raw. It was five o'clock and he had been off work for hours, having left early because of Chloe's homecoming. She wasn't at the house, though; there was no sign of her car in the driveway, and her luggage wasn't in her room. When he had first gotten home, he hadn't thought much of it. He knew how teenagers were, and he just assumed that Chloe was out with her friends. 

Now, a few hours later, he was beginning to get worried. It wasn't like her to not call and tell him where she was, but the last message he had gotten from her was about meeting Clark and Pete at the Talon around noon. He had called Pete about an hour ago, so he knew that Chloe had left for an interview with Lex Luthor after she had met the other boys. Lex wasn't taking any calls, so Gabe couldn't ask him if he knew anything about where his daughter was. Pete had also mentioned that Clark had wanted to talk to Chloe about something, and suggested that perhaps she was with him now. A call to the Kent house had revealed that Clark wasn't home, and Gabe had left a message for him to call when he got back.

Now, Gabe was running out of options. For the fourth time in two hours, he dialed the number for Chloe's cell phone. Just like the previous three times she didn't pick up, and after a few rings he heard the click as it went to her voice mail.

__

"Hey, this is Chloe! If you're calling about a hot lead, don't just sit there—track me down already! If you're anyone else, though, you're gonna have to leave a message. You know the rest."

Gabe cleared his throat when he heard the beep, then spoke with obviously false cheer.

"Hey, sweetheart, this is Dad again. I'm . . . I'm a little worried. I know, I know, you're a big girl and you can take care of yourself, but it's a father's prerogative to worry a bit. Look, if you're ok and you get this, just give me a call to let me know. Ok? All right, I hope I'll hear from you soon."

He hung up the phone and ran a shaking hand over his face. As much as he tried to tell himself she was fine, he hadn't been able to be easy about not knowing where his daughter was since she had been kidnapped by that lunatic police officer. Visions of Chloe lying in a hospital bed flashed through his mind and he sat unsteadily on the couch. 

'Please, God, let her be all right.'

*********************************  
  
Clark walked into the house, exhausted from the shift he had picked up at the Talon and trying to figure out what was going on with Lana. The two of them had broken up at the end of high school, a mutual decision that both were happier with, and they had actually managed to remain friends without things seeming weird between them. That is, until Clark came back from college about a week ago. Now, Lana was acting strange, almost nervous around him, and no matter how many times he tried to get her to tell him what was wrong, she refused to talk about it. He rubbed the back of his neck and wondered if the women from his home planet were this difficult.

"Hey Mom," he greeted as he strode into the kitchen for a glass of milk. Martha glanced up from the chicken she was cutting up and smiled at him.

"Hi, sweetie. Tough time at the Talon?"

"It would've been easier if people wouldn't change their minds about what they wanted the second I walk away," he grinned wearily. She just laughed and went back to chopping.

"Oh, Clark," she said as he was walking from the kitchen, "Mr. Sullivan called looking for Chloe; he wanted you to call him when you got back. He sounded worried." Clark frowned.

"Chloe? I haven't seen her since she left with Lex." At his mother's shocked look he grinned and shook his head. "Not like that, Mom—Lex offered her an interview for the Daily Planet." The grin left his face, replaced by a look of concern. "But that was around noon. She should be back by now." Genuinely anxious now, he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the Sullivans' number. It picked up after barely one ring.

"Hello? Chloe?" Gabe answered, his voice clearly distressed.

"No, Mr. Sullivan, it's Clark. My mom said you called."

"Clark, hi. Is Chloe with you?"

"No, I haven't seen her since this afternoon. Is something wrong? Is she in trouble?"

"No," Gabe started to reassure him, but stopped on a worried sigh. "I don't know," he admitted. "No one seems to have seen her since she left the Talon, and she's not answering her cell phone. I'm sure she's fine, but I can't help thinking . . ."

"Yeah," Clark said, understanding Gabe's unspoken thought. "The last time I saw her she was heading over to Lex's house for an interview. Maybe he knows where she is," he suggested.

"I've called over there, and he's not taking any calls," Gabe told him. Clark thought for a moment, then nodded decisively.

"Listen, Mr. Sullivan, you stay there in case Chloe calls or comes home, and I'll head over and talk to Lex."

"Thank you, Clark," Gabe said gratefully. "Just . . . give me a call if you find out anything."

"I will." Clark hung up and stood still for a moment, fighting against panic. Like Gabe, he was remembering Chloe's disappearance years ago. But added on to his vision was the memory of pulling Chloe out of the ground, seeing her lying still as death inside a metal box. He was shaken from his memories by his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"Clark? Is everything ok?" He turned and tried to smile for her.

"Yeah, it's fine. Chloe's just not answering her phone and her dad's worried. I'm gonna head over to Lex's and see if he knows where she is. Don't hold dinner for me, ok?" 

"Ok. Be careful, Clark," she called out as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Outside, Clark started up his truck and peeled out to the road. It would have been quicker to use his super-speed, but he couldn't afford for Lex to ask questions about why he had 'walked' all the way there. Even so, Clark had never driven quite as fast as he did on the way to the huge, imposing manor. 

The thought flashed through his head that Chloe might actually still be there. But if she was, why wouldn't she have answered her phone? And why wouldn't she have called her dad to let him know where she was? Unless . . . unless Lex wouldn't let her call. Clark shook his head to clear that thought from his mind. True, Lex had a reputation when it came to women, but it wasn't like he was some kind of criminal mastermind. 'Lex is a good guy,' Clark kept telling himself, trying to ignore the nagging suspicion that something was very, very wrong. 

He reached the manor in record time and threw the truck into park as soon as he pulled up to the front of the house. His boots splashed through puddles from the recent rain as he loped up to the front door, and he tried to shake the water off as he rang the bell. A few minutes later a familiar face opened the door.

"Mr. Kent," the man greeted. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey, William. I need to talk to Lex." Seeing the look on the butler's face, Clark looked at him pleadingly. "It's urgent." William hesitated, then let Clark inside.

"Wait here, and I'll see if he's available." With that, he walked quickly down the hall and up the stairs. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, he reappeared, looking slightly unsettled. "Mr. Luthor is up in the library. You know the way there?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, William." The older man walked off and Clark waited until he was out of sight before running at full speed up to the third floor. He slowed to a normal run when he reached the top of the stairs and jogged to the library. Not bothering to knock, he threw open the door and strode into the room, calling out as he did.

"Lex, have you seen . . . Chloe?" There she was. The two of them were standing by the pool table—Chloe looking nervous and Lex with a stony, slightly irritated expression.

"Clark," Chloe greeted him, subtly smoothing down her skirt. "What's up?" Clark looked at her, baffled for a moment. Glancing back and forth between her and Lex he began to move forward.

"Your dad's been worried about you, Chloe," he said slowly. "He's tried calling you, but you weren't picking up your phone."

"My phone," Chloe winced. "I left my phone in my bag, and I left the bag down in my room." Clark furrowed his brow.

"Your room?" he questioned. "You're staying here?" Chloe blushed a bit and Clark's eyes fell on her neck. "Chloe . . . is that what I think it is?" 

Chloe moved her hand to where he was looking, confused; when her fingers pressed the crook of her neck she felt the small bruise where Lex had marked her, and her blush deepened. Clark's face grew paler when he saw her reaction.

"Is . . ." his voice lowered, "is your bag in your room or," his eyes darted between the two of them, "_your_ room?"

"Gee, Clark, that's a real subtle way to ask if I'm sleeping with him," Chloe said sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced at Lex. "But to answer your incredibly uncouth question, the bag is in _my_ room." She smirked. "Lex was good enough to offer me a place to sleep after he trapped me into staying here."

"What?" Clark exclaimed, his eyes wide. He shook his head, not wanting to believe it, but a glance at Lex's expressionless face confirmed Chloe's words. Clark's own expression hardened. "Come on, Chloe, I'm taking you home."

"I can't leave, Clark."

"Look, Chloe, whatever he's using to convince you to stay, I'll protect you." He took a step towards her, but one glance at Lex halted him. He wasn't fooled by Lex's deceptively casual stance—the man was ready to attack him if he got too close to Chloe. Clark knew that he would have no trouble holding Lex off, but he was upset enough now that if they came to blows, he didn't know if he would be able to hold himself back. Chloe sighed and spoke up again.

"No, Clark, you don't understand. I physically can't leave. There's some kind of . . ." she gestured with her hands as she searched for the word, "some kind of barrier. I can't get through." Clark turned again to Lex, his hands in fists at his side.

"Fix it, Lex," he bit off. "Let her go." Lex stared him down for a moment before answering.

"I can't, Clark. Look, I know you're concerned about Chloe's safety. You're a good friend. But I wouldn't let her go now even if I could." Lex turned to stare into Chloe's eyes, issuing the next statement with the finality of a challenge. "I love her."

Chloe simply stood there, gaping. 'He's just saying that to manipulate the situation. He's not serious!' her inner voice shouted, but it was too late. His words broke the last barrier on her own feelings, and Chloe finally admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with this elusive young man in front of her. 'Damn it.'

"Don't worry, Chloe," Clark's voice cut into her thoughts. "I don't know how he did this, but we'll get you out of here." It took a moment to process Clark's words, and when she finally did she suddenly felt incredibly tired. Lex noticed and turned to Clark.

"Chloe's had a long day. I think you should go, Clark, let her get some rest."

"She wouldn't have _had_ a long day if it weren't for you, Lex," Clark said angrily.

"Clark, he's right," Chloe cut in, prompting both men to look at her in astonishment. "I'll be fine here. Lex isn't going to try to hurt me, and if he does you know I have a pretty mean right cross." There, that got a little smile out of him. "Go talk to Matthew. He's the one who actually did this; he should be able to tell you what's going on. Tell my dad I'm sorry for worrying him, and . . . I don't think I can talk about this any more today. Can you explain things to him and ask him to come by tomorrow?" Clark glanced warily at Lex and nodded reluctantly. 

"Ok, Chlo. I'll tell him."

"Thanks Clark." She walked over and hugged him, which he returned despite the threatening glare that Lex was sending him. When Chloe pulled back, she looked up at him and grinned. "I promise, Clark, I'll be fine." He sent a pointed look at the mark on her neck, and she fidgeted a bit. "I can take care of myself. What I do while I'm here is my business." She shot him a compensatory smile. "I'll see you later, Clark. Thanks for being concerned."

Clark took the hint, and with one last suspicious glance at Lex, turned and left the room. Chloe sighed in frustration and turned to face Lex. 

"You couldn't have been just a little bit more careful and not left a mark," she groused. At the carefully blank look on his face, her eyes narrowed. She took a threatening step towards him. "Lex," she said, her words slow and measured, "did you do this on purpose?" His face broke into a grin, an expression she would have found endearing if she weren't so irritated. "Nice going, Lex. Now Clark knows that you . . . we . . ." She turned her back against the flood of memories that hit her. Lex came up behind her.

"That was kind of the point," he told her, and she could hear the grin in his voice. He lowered his head to her ear once again. "Besides," he said, his voice a suggestive whisper, "I don't remember you having much of a problem with it at the time." Chloe drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes briefly.

"That's not the point." She winced at the weakness of her voice. To her surprise, Lex just chuckled and leaned back. 

"It's after six, and you haven't eaten since you got here. I'll get you some dinner." Chloe turned and shot him a 'what, do you think I'm stupid?' look. He smirked and shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Chloe couldn't help the tiny smile that pulled at her lips at that. Lex's smirk turned back into a grin and she rolled her eyes; she stalked out of the room to find the kitchen, unable to completely suppress her laughter.

*************************************  
  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Matthew grumbled at the insistent pounding on his front door. He glanced out the window and gulped when he saw who was standing there. A deep breath to calm himself, and he opened the door to grin apprehensively at a hard-faced Clark Kent.

"Hey, Clark," he said nervously. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you've seen Chloe." Clark's stony expression didn't change, and he reached out to take Matthew by the arm.

"You're coming with me."

"Hang on a second," Matthew protested. "Let me explain."

"You can explain at Chloe's house. Her dad's been worried, and Chloe told me that you're responsible for whatever's keeping her with Lex. Now you're going to tell Mr. Sullivan why you helped abduct his daughter." 

With that Clark shoved him into the passenger side of his truck and shut the door before Matthew could say a word. In a few long strides he was at the other door; he got in and started the truck without speaking. Matthew's house was only a few blocks from Chloe's, and the short drive was silent. When they pulled to a stop in Chloe's driveway Matthew got out without complaint; still, Clark took his arm again and propelled Matthew in front of him up to the front door. Clark reached out to ring the doorbell, and within seconds the door was flung open by a harried looking Gabe.

"Hey, Mr. Sullivan," Clark greeted. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," he said and stepped back, glancing between the two boys. "Matthew, right? You're a friend of Chloe's?"

"Yeah," Matthew responded, glancing apprehensively at Clark and saying no more.

"Chloe's fine," Clark reassured Gabe. "She's at Lex's house." At Gabe's confused look, Clark ushered all of them into the living room. He gave Matthew a small shove that had him sitting down on the couch and glowered at the younger boy. "Matthew's here to tell you why."

Matthew looked between the two men staring down on him, waiting for his explanation. Gabe was watching him with a look of slightly relieved confusion, and Clark . . . well, Clark looked as if he were just barely keeping his temper in check. Time to start talking, and fast. 

"Now, the important thing to remember here is that Chloe's safe," he started. When neither man looked impressed by that assertion, Matthew sighed and began to tell his story for the third time that day. With every word he spoke Gabe's expression grew more and more disbelieving. When he finished Gabe looked to Clark, expecting to see the same look of doubt; when he found only grim acceptance his face paled.

"Maybe I should sit down," he said dazedly, and sank into a chair. "So you're telling me that Lex Luthor is holding my daughter captive in his house with the intention of marrying her, if she eats a single bite of food he gives her she's bound to him, and there's absolutely nothing we can do about it." He nodded as if it all made perfect sense, then shot up out of his chair. "I'm going over there," he declared.

  
"Mr. Sullivan," Clark jumped in, "I already talked to Chloe. She's fine, but she said she couldn't talk about this any more tonight. She wants you to go over there tomorrow." Gabe looked hurt for a moment, then nodded in acceptance. "Come on," Clark gestured to Matthew. He nodded and stood to follow Clark from the house, but paused when he passed by Gabe.

"If it makes you feel any better, Mr. Sullivan . . . he really loves her," he offered. Gabe just nodded absently, and the boys left.

Sinking down on the couch, Gabe's head was spinning. 'Lex Luthor has my daughter,' kept running through his head, an endlessly repeating loop. Lex had Chloe. A trace of fear swept through him. Lex had _taken_ Chloe. The fear was joined by anger, the two emotions boiling within him. Lex had stolen his daughter away, and Gabe wasn't going to stand for it. He still had one card up his sleeve; he would _make_ Lex give her back. 

He stood and walked into his study to prepare the necessary paperwork. The part of his brain that was still working logically argued that this would hurt more than Luthor, it would affect everyone at the plant. But Gabe was beyond logic now. He was going to get his daughter back, and if he had to take out the town in order to do so, so be it.

TBC . . . 

*********************************  
  
A/N: If Gabe seems a little OOC here, remember that I'm following the myth for what he has to do. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. ^_^


	6. Visitors, Explanations, and Threats

A/N: Since we've never been told for sure that Gabe has the same job now that the plant is run by Lex Corp., I decided that one of his jobs is the plant's safety coordinator. There, now you (hopefully) won't be confused at the end.

Chapter Six: Visitors, Explanations, and Threats

Chloe tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep despite the comfort of her bed. Her mind was turning over what had happened that day, trying to figure out how she had started out in a small bed in Metropolis and ended up lying on satin sheets in Lex Luthor's house. While her mind was distracted with that question, her body was taking the opportunity to remember all of the delicious things that Lex had done to her. Before long her mind, too, abandoned its pursuits and joined in the memories: the feel of Lex's hands and mouth on her, the words he had whispered in her ear. She groaned in frustration, but quieted again at a small sound from the edge of the room.

She lay completely still, holding her breath, and listened. Yes, there it was—the sound of the door quietly closing. Although her heart was racing Chloe forced herself to breathe slowly and deeply, closing her eyes and feigning sleep. The edge of the bed settled with someone's weight, and a hand brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. Unable to keep them closed any longer, Chloe opened her eyes to find Lex's face looking down on her, his own eyes filled with passion. She opened her mouth to speak without knowing what she was going to say; before she got a word out, however, Lex's lips were on hers.

He kissed her—slow, drugging kisses that melted every part of her body. She felt him drawing aside the covers before he moved, smoothly settling his weight on top of her. Her hands helped him remove his shirt, and his pale skin glowed softly in the moonlight. Then his hands were on her, molding her breasts through the thin silk of her nightgown. The heat of his skin made her whimper into his mouth as she undid his belt. Seconds later he was completely undressed and lifting her gown off of her until she was as bare as he was. Their mouths were more demanding now; Chloe rubbed herself against him as he positioned himself between her thighs, shifting one of her legs to open her even more. Then, with one quick movement, he thrust hard into her.

Chloe sat bolt upright in bed, struggling to catch her breath. Early sunlight was pouring through the window, and she was still wearing the cotton pajamas she had put on last night. As reality came filtering through to her she groaned and flopped back onto the bed, covering her eyes with her hand. This was not good. 

With a heavy sigh she pulled herself out of bed and into the shower. Much to her delight, Lex's enormous house had a water heater to match, and she stayed in until her muscles were relaxed to an almost liquid state by the heat. She climbed out, wrapped an enormous towel around herself, and dried her hair. Refreshed, she picked out a clean outfit and slipped into it; as she smoothed out a small wrinkle in the black pants she had chosen, a memory of Lex's hand running over her leg flashed unbidden through her mind. She shut her eyes against the image and took a deep breath. 

"Get a hold of yourself, Chloe," she reprimanded herself. "So you had a little session of hot and steamy. It's not like you haven't done that sort of thing before."

'Not like that you haven't,' that annoying little voice in her head whispered.

"Yes, it was an above average experience." The voice scoffed. "All right, all right, _way_ above average. But that's no reason to lose control of your basic mental functions, and it's certainly not cause to start arguing with yourself like you're two different people, oh god, I've gone insane," she finished on a groan. She took another deep breath. Right, she just wasn't going to get caught up in fantasies about Lex again. She really, really wasn't.

With that new resolve Chloe pulled on a pair of boots and opened her door, ready to raid the kitchen for breakfast. Not paying strict attention to where she was going, she barely avoided tripping over the tray sitting in front of her door. It was piled with a mouth-watering selection of breakfast foods—a bagel with cream cheese, fresh cantaloupe, and a large mug of still steaming-hot coffee. Chloe smirked. Lex was either psychic or had spies watching her, to know that she liked to eat light in the morning. Despite herself, her smirk changed to a soft smile when she saw the single red rose sitting on the tray along with the food. She gave a little laugh and picked up the tray. She wasn't stupid enough to eat any of Lex's offerings, but she didn't want to make some hapless servant make an extra trip down to the kitchen when she was already headed there.

Although she had been there just last night, Chloe prepared herself to have to search out her destination before she headed down to the lowest level of the manor; sure enough, it took a few minutes' searching to locate the huge, professional-looking kitchen. She set the tray on a counter and after a moment of thought, picked up the rose and carried it with her. Due to the sheer size of the kitchen it took Chloe a while to locate everything for her breakfast, but finally she sat on a stool at the island in the center of the room, a replica of the breakfast Lex had sent up sitting in front of her. She had just taken the first bite of her bagel when she heard a voice behind her.

"So do you hate me?"

Chloe swiveled around to see Matthew standing in the doorway, an apologetic expression gracing his face. She sighed heavily and motioned him into the room.

"No, Matthew, I don't hate you. But I can't understand why you did what you did." He sighed and sat on a stool next to her.

"Ok, maybe it wasn't the best idea," he admitted, and shot her a wry look when she snorted at the obviousness of his statement. "But it could work out. You care about him, I can tell."

"Oh you can tell? How?" In response, Matthew picked up the rose that sat by her plate and raised an eyebrow. Chloe opened her mouth to argue, then shut it again. "Ok, so I like him. But that doesn't mean that he . . ." she trailed off.

"He honestly cares about you, Chloe. I wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't. Give him a chance, and things could still work out." She didn't answer, but sat there biting thoughtfully at her lip. Matthew sighed. "Well, I just came over to make sure you were all right. Think about what I said, ok?" Chloe nodded and smiled at him. He touched her briefly on the shoulder and moved off to the door. "Oh, and Chloe?"

"Yeah?" she said, turning to face him. His face split into a wicked grin.

"You might want to cover up that mark on your neck."

***************************************  
  


"Hey."

Lex stopped pummeling the punching bag and glanced over at the last person he had been expecting to see.

"Hey Clark," he greeted, moving to a bench to grab a towel. "I'm surprised you're still talking to me."

"So am I," Clark admitted. He stood stone still, hands in his pockets. "I came by to drop off your produce for my folks, and . . ." He looked hard at Lex. "I need to know, Lex. You really love her?" Lex straightened slightly.

"Yes, Clark," he said clearly, "I really do." Clark didn't need any of his powers to be able to see the truth in Lex's eyes when he said that, and he relaxed a little. He nodded his head towards the punching bag.

"Getting ready to fight off the angry mob?" he asked, his tone half-kidding.

"Something like that," Lex smirked. Somehow he didn't think Clark would react well to the answer that he had been trying to work off some of the sexual frustration left over from last night. There were some things you just didn't want to know about your two best friends. A look crossed Clark's face as if he understood what was really going on, but wisely decided not to mention it.

"Well, prepared or not, I hope you realize that if you hurt Chloe I won't hesitate to throw you back over that bridge where I found you." Lex saw the honesty in Clark's statement and responded in kind.

"If I hurt her, I'll do it myself." Clark nodded. He didn't really want to hurt Lex, not anymore, but some formalities had to be observed. 

"Well, good luck. I'm still going to try and get her out of here," Clark clarified, "but good luck." He started to walk out, then turned around again. "And you might want to take a shower," he said, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "You stink." 

With that, he walked from the room, and Lex let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He grinned sardonically to himself. Of all the women he could have had, he had to go and fall in love with the one who had Clark Kent for a surrogate big brother. He always did have to do things the difficult way. Lex chuckled, smelled his arm and winced, and left, shaking his head, to take a shower. He really did stink.

*************************************

  
That afternoon, Chloe was curled up on the couch in the library, absorbed in a book of Greek Mythology. The room wasn't nearly as alarming during the day, although she found she was unable to look at the pool table without blushing. Yet another tray sat ignored on the table next to her. This time a neatly halved red fruit accompanied her favorite sandwich, chips, and an iced coffee. The rose that had arrived with the food was now sitting idly in Chloe's lap as she read. All in all, Lana thought, it made an interesting picture.

"Up for a visitor, Chloe?" Chloe's head lifted and a smile lit up her face when she saw Lana timidly walking over.

"Lana! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you." She waited a beat, then continued. "I talked to Clark last night." Chloe groaned.

"Something tells me you didn't get the best possible version of the situation from him."

"No, I didn't," Lana admitted as she sat down. "But he seemed pretty upset when he was telling me about it, and I figured he might be giving a slightly biased viewpoint. So I went to talk to Matthew, too."

"Well, if you average the two of them together, you probably came away with a fairly normal view of things." Chloe grinned. "At least, as normal as a situation like this can get." Lana nodded.

"So . . . are you ok?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I have the feeling I'm going to be repeating this several more times before this whole thing is over, but I'm fine. Look, let's not talk about this for a while. Tell me what's going on with you lately." A blush spread over Lana's face and Chloe's eyes widened; she set aside her book and turned to fully face Lana. "A blush out of the illustrious Lana Lang? This must be good."

"Um . . . well . . ." Lana seemed intent on looking everywhere in the room except for at Chloe, trying to remember that she had _wanted_ to talk to her about this. Chloe had been half-kidding before, but she could see now that Lana was obviously concealing something big.

"Lana?" she ventured, finally drawing Lana's eyes to her. "Come on, don't tease me like this. What's got you so flustered?"

"I would have to make friends with a reporter," she grumbled half-heartedly, but sighed and straightened in her seat. "It's Pete." Chloe's brow furrowed.

"Pete? My Pete?" she clarified, not noticing Lana's wince at her choice of words. "What did he do, tackle-rush the espresso machine?" Lana chuckled nervously.

"No, he . . . well, he kind of . . . Pete likes me," she blurted out, and clasped a hand over her mouth, staring wide-eyed at a shocked Chloe.

"Pete likes you?" was the best she could come up with. Lana nodded miserably.

"He told me when he came home over winter break. He said he's really liked me for a long time, but being away that semester had made him realize that he needed to tell me how he felt."

"What did you say?" Chloe asked, astonished. 'Pete, with a thing for Lana,' she mused.

"I told him I needed some time to think about it. But the thing is . . ." The look on Lana's face registered.

"You really like him," she finished for her. Lana nodded. "But you aren't sure if you can have a relationship with him without hurting Clark's feelings."

"Right. And I didn't want to hurt you either." At Chloe's confused look, Lana continued. "I know he used to have a thing for you, Chloe. And I know you kind of felt like I stole Clark away from you when we started dating." Chloe started to protest, but Lana held up a hand to stop her. "And maybe I did. I never wanted to hurt you, Chloe, but when I was with Clark . . . well, all I could really think about was how much I liked him. I don't want you to think I'm doing the same thing all over again."

"Lana, Clark and I were never meant to be," she told her friend. "He just realized it before I did. As for Pete . . . I love Pete to death, but I've never felt the same way about him as he felt about me. And for what it's worth, I think you guys would make a great couple." Lana smiled hopefully.

"Really?" When Chloe nodded Lana's smile grew and she reached out to hug the blonde girl. "Thanks, Chloe. That really means a lot."

"Anytime," Chloe told her. Slightly embarrassed, Lana glanced at the table in front of them, and her eyes fell on the tray of food. A curious expression took over her features; she looked back at Chloe, questioning.

"Pomegranate?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Lex's idea of a joke," she waved it off. Lana nodded, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Speaking of Lex," she grinned, "you might want to try an oil-based concealer on your neck." Chloe's eyes widened and her hand flew to the crook of her neck.

"Damn it, I thought I had covered that up," she muttered. Chloe's stomach dropped when Lana's eyes grew wide. "Uh oh."

"I couldn't actually see anything—Matthew just told me I should say that, kind of an inside joke thing." She craned her neck and Chloe tried to twist away. "But there's actually something to cover up, isn't there?"

"It's nothing," Chloe protested. "It's barely even there."

"I knew it! God, you could always feel the chemistry between the two of you. Well, tell me about it. I want details."

"Lana!" Chloe could feel her face turning what was surely a lovely shade of pink. "I'm not going to talk about that!"

"C'mon, Chloe," Lana pleaded. "I haven't had an actual boyfriend since Clark and I broke up. I have to live vicariously through my friends." Chloe snorted at that.

"Hey, that's not my fault. Besides, you could always go find Pete and get some firsthand knowledge," she teased. Lana blushed a bit but wasn't put off.

"At least tell me if he's a good kisser."

"I'd like to hear the answer to that as well," Lex spoke up from the doorway. Both girls looked up in surprise, and Lana stood.

"Well, I have to go or I'll be late for work. I'll call you later, Chloe," she said with a pointed glance, and left the library, smiling at Lex as she left. Chloe on the other hand, picked up her book and began reading again, plainly ignoring Lex's presence. She sensed, rather than saw, as he crossed the room and walked up behind her, leaning over the back of the couch so that his head was just over her shoulder.

"I'd hoped you would eat something," he remarked, and she managed not to react to his voice. When she was certain her voice would be steady, she answered him without taking her eyes from her book.

"'He that lives upon hope will die fasting.'" She could feel his smirk from behind her.

"You do know your Benjamin Franklin quotes." Chloe sighed in affected exasperation.

"Did you want something, Lex, or did you just come up here to disturb my reading?"

"As a matter of fact," he said, "I brought you something." 

As he spoke, Chloe felt a cool weight slide around her neck. She brought her fingers up and they brushed over the hard irregularity of set stones. Her actions made the unfastened necklace slip; she caught it and held it up to inspect it. It was a dazzling compilation of diamonds and rubies, set so skillfully that they seemed to have been woven together. She shook her head.

"It's beautiful, Lex. But I can't accept it." She handed the necklace back to him and he sighed.

"I half expected you to say that," he admitted. She smiled.

"Well, if you had asked me beforehand, I could have saved you the wasted time and money." His head was back beside her ear, and this time she couldn't help but shiver at his voice.

"'Talk not of wasted affection,'" he murmured; "'affection never was wasted.'"

"Quoting Longfellow now, Lex?" she replied, her voice slightly unsteady. "He doesn't seem much like your style."

"You'd be surprised at what my style entails." He heard her breath catch slightly and smirked again. "And I see you've accepted my other gift," he told her, indicating the rose still sitting in her lap. She was blushing now; he loved it when she did that, and he wondered idly what it would take to make her blush all over. Before he could find out, however, his butler appeared in the doorway again.

"Mr. Luthor, there's a Gabe Sullivan here to see the young lady. Shall I send him up?" Lex gave a curt nod and straightened.

"Yes, that'll be fine." 

The man nodded and left, leaving Lex and Chloe alone again. Lex glanced down in time to catch Chloe nervously running her fingers over the spot where he had marked her. He stuck his hands in his pockets and tucked his tongue in his cheek. "It's covered. But if you want another one, I'd be more than happy to oblige." His statement was rewarded with an irritated glare from Chloe, and Lex couldn't help but chuckle as he moved to sit behind his desk. As soon as he had settled in the chair, Gabe hurried into the library. His eyes swept the room until he spotted Chloe, already on her feet and approaching him.

"Chloe!" He crossed the space between them quickly and wrapped her in a huge hug, relief washing over his face. Chloe hugged him back just as tightly, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Hi Daddy," she whispered, and Gabe squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that wanted to form. She hadn't called him 'Daddy' since she was six years old, before she decided that she was too grown up for such childish things.

"Hi, sweetheart," he whispered back, reluctantly letting her pull away. His eyes searched her face, looking for a sign that she was all right. Sensing his unspoken question, Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes, a gesture he found reassuringly familiar.

"I'm fine," she told him before he could ask. "Honestly, dad, I really am. I know it's a weird situation, but you don't have to worry. I'll be perfectly all right."

"I know, honey," he said reassuringly as he ran a hand over her hair. "But let me worry a little bit anyway, or I won't feel like I'm doing my job. Now," he said, glancing at Lex, "I need to talk to Lex alone." When he saw that she was about to protest, he forced a jovial smile. "Hey, I ought to have a chance to grill the guy my daughter's living with, don't you think?" he joked. Chloe eyed him suspiciously but nodded.

"Ok," she agreed reluctantly. "I'm going to go get some lunch." As she walked from the room, Gabe tried not to notice the single red rose that she held in her hand.

"Mr. Sullivan," Lex started when Chloe had left the room, but stopped when Gabe turned to face him. He had never seen Gabe Sullivan's face so hard and closed off, and he noticed for the first time the briefcase the older man was carrying with him.

"Mr. Luthor," he replied, crossing to the desk with purposeful strides. Lex frowned. Since he had first met him, Gabe had always called him Lex. This couldn't be a good sign. The leather of the briefcase sounded loud against the glass top of Lex's desk as Gabe flung it down. Two quick flicks unhooked the brass latches, and Gabe opened the top to grab a sheaf of papers from inside. He tossed them on the desk in front of Lex and latched his briefcase again as Lex glanced at the papers.

"What's this?"

"I've shut the plant down for a complete safety inspection." Gabe's voice was as hard as his expression, and Lex glanced through the paperwork before turning back to the older man with a disbelieving expression.

"I can't afford to give 2500 people paid leave," he said, "and you haven't even estimated a time frame. How long is this 'inspection' going to last?"

"Until I get my daughter back." Lex stared at him a moment, then ran a frustrated hand over his head. 

"Mr. Sullivan, there's nothing I can do about that now. Chloe's here and even if I wanted her to, she couldn't leave until the time is up. But are you really going to make all of these people pay for that?"

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes," Gabe said stonily. "Now, you can fire me if you want, but we both know that if you do that in the middle of an inspection, there will be a mandatory inquest into plant safety. They'll go over the place with a fine-toothed comb, and it could be months before they're done." He picked up his briefcase. "If you want your plant back open, I suggest you find a way to get my daughter back to me." And with that he strode from the room, leaving Lex to wonder how the hell he was going to fix this mess.

TBC . . .

***********************************  



	7. Back To the Pool Table

Chapter Seven: Back to the Pool Table 

The library was only dimly lit when Chloe returned hours later, worried about Lex. He had been locked away in there since her father had left, leaving only to deliver her another offering of food around dinnertime. Even then, however, he didn't stay to banter—only gazed at her for a moment, a tender, determined look on his face, before turning to leave again. Now she was bearding the lion in the den, as it were, and was determined not to leave without finding out what was wrong with him.

She took a seat in front of the desk where he sat hunched over, his concentration fixed on the documents in front of him. Waiting would be the name of the game here, and though she had never relished sitting quietly, she knew that she would draw more answers from Lex with silence than with questions. So she sat and waited for Lex to emerge from the world he had immersed himself in.

He knew she was there. Even as he scoured the papers Gabe had given him, searching with single-minded determination for a way out of this damn halt that had been put on his plant, he was aware of her the instant she entered the room, knew the moment she sat down in front of him. Now he waited for her to speak, to question, to insist that he tell her what was going on.

But she was silent.

Finally, having made no progress despite his hopes, Lex sat back and looked up to see Chloe staring at him. The thirst for answers was clear in her eyes, but there was patience there as well, patience enough to wait for him to tell her in his own way. His lips quirked and he ran a hand over his face before leaning forward, arms resting on the desk.

"The plant's been shut down," he told her, taking in the confusion and curiosity that overtook her features. She leaned slightly forward as well.

"Why? What happened?"

"Your father." Her confusion mounted. "As safety coordinator, he has the authority to shut the plant down if he determines that there's a significant safety risk." He smirked. "Apparently, Lex Luthor holding his daughter captive qualifies as a significant risk."

"You mean my father shut down the plant because I'm stuck here? He wouldn't do that, there are too many people who need those jobs to just shut it down." Lex raised his eyebrows.

"He didn't seem overly concerned about that when he spoke to me this afternoon. He told me that the plant is staying closed until I let you go."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth—there's no way to reverse the situation now. I _can't_ let you out." 

"Isn't there any other way to keep the plant open?" 

"I've spent the past seven hours trying to find another way to stop this from happening, but there's nothing I can do. The contract is explicit; there's no way out of it." Frustration was ripe in his voice now. "Your father is well within his rights to shut production down if he assesses a risk, and there's no way for me to prove that there isn't a risk without going through with the inspection."

Chloe nodded slowly, considering. When her eyes came back to his, they held an expression that Lex couldn't read.

"And if you could?" she asked suddenly. He seemed confused by her question, so she continued. "If you _could_ let me out, Lex, would you?" Lex sat back in his chair, his face solemn. 

"I wish there were an easy answer to that, Chloe. I'd love to be able to say that I would never put my own desires above the well-being of so many people; but when the choice is between letting you leave and keeping you here with me . . ." He sighed, and his expression was almost apologetic. "I don't know if I could give you up. That may be extraordinarily selfish, but it's the truth. I love you, Chloe. I may have gone about it the wrong way, but now that I've gotten you here, I don't want to let you go."

Chloe didn't know how to respond. She wasn't sure she believed Lex and his claim that he loved her, but her heart beat faster at the words despite her doubt. 

"I think I'm going to go to bed." She stood suddenly; she could feel her feelings showing on her face and covered as best she could with a sunny smile. "It's been a long day considering I didn't really do anything." Even as she spoke she was edging out of the room, trying to put some distance between herself and her uncomfortable emotions. She could think about it in her room, where she wouldn't have to face that unnerving gaze of his. "Good night, Lex." She walked quickly towards her room, feeling like a coward, but feeling somewhat steadier.

***********************************  
  


"Stop working, Lex. It's time for lunch."

"Lunch?" he asked, his eyes fixed to his computer monitor. Despite having worked for days with no success, he was still searching for a way to open the plant back up.

"Well, either a really late lunch or a fairly early dinner. Depends on how you look at it."

Lex glanced up to see Chloe standing in front of his desk, nearly bouncing with restrained energy. When he saw what she held in front of her, his mouth curled into an amused smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

"It isn't every day I'm accosted in my office by Little Red Riding Hood. What's the occasion?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'll give you the picnic basket reference, but I'm wearing a red shirt, not a red cloak. I hardly fit the character description. Honestly, Lex, I thought you had a better memory for detail than that," she teased. "As for the occasion, you've been holed up in here for three days. You said yourself that there's nothing you can do about the plant closing, and if you haven't figured out a way by now you're probably not going to. So, I am making it my mission to get you away from this dead-end task you've given yourself."

"And you think you can do that with a picnic?"

"No, smart-ass," she grinned at him. "I _know_ that I can distract you with a picnic, because I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on, Lex, you've been working too hard." And he had been. He had been working for three days straight, only stopping to eat or sleep. But still, every day like clockwork, he would bring her a meal, always her favorite foods and always with a single red rose. Now she wanted to do something for him. "Please Lex? Have a picnic with me." Lex smirked at that and glanced out the window.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, Little Red," he started, grinning when she rolled her eyes at his continued reference, "we seem to be in the middle of Smallville's wet season. Not exactly picnic weather." Chloe just shrugged and turned away.

"Who said we were going outside?" she shot over her shoulder. Lex raised a single eyebrow and watched as she walked to the center of the room. She set the basket on the ground and pulled out a checkered cloth that he would never have guessed would be anywhere in his house. As she spread the blanket over the carpet, Lex chuckled and stood, moving over to the basket.

"Here, let me help," he offered, both eyebrows shooting up when she swatted his hand away with a good-natured glare.

"I'm in a good mood, Lex, not stupid. If you think I'm letting you get your hands on this food so that you can give it to me, you're in serious need of mental help." 

"Hey, now," Lex replied, his offended look ruined by the smile he couldn't quite suppress. "You're supposed to be innocent and naïve and blindly accept the wolf's help." Chloe sighed dramatically, but was equally unable to hide her grin.

"I never knew you had such a fairy tale fetish, Lex. Now," she pointed at a corner of the blanket, "sit down and let me finish."

So he did, watching Chloe as she arranged the food in the middle of the cloth. Her movements weren't fluttering, as many women's would have been; instead, she moved with a self-assured efficiency that he couldn't help but find oddly arousing. He found his gaze once again tracing the lines of her body, drinking in each curve and plane with thirsty eyes. Women were not foreign creatures to him, and he had seen countless variations of them in countless different ways. Women in clothes designed to entice, to stimulate, clothes that clung or draped or hugged their bodies, leaving little doubt as to what was beneath. As he watched Chloe he wondered how, even now in worn jeans and a simple, sleeveless red shirt, she could seem infinitely more enticing than any other woman he had ever seen. Finally, everything was arranged to Chloe's satisfaction.

"Here we are," she said with satisfaction, settling down across the food from Lex and smiling brightly. "One rainy day picnic, a la Chloe." Lex looked at the food set before him and picked up a bright green apple.

"My favorite," he grinned, teeth flashing as he bit into the fruit.

"I know." Chloe smirked at his questioning look. "You're not the only one who can pay attention to what someone eats." At his skeptical glance her smirk turned into a grin. "Or maybe I just asked around with the people who work here. Either way, same result."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Lex suddenly put down his food and stood up. As he walked to his desk he heard Chloe's exasperated sigh behind him.

"I swear, Lex, if this picnic is ruined because I had to tie you down to get you to stop working, you're going to seriously regret it," she told him, only half teasing.

"Well, as intriguing as I find the idea of you tying me up, Chloe, it'll have to wait for another time," Lex smirked, returning to the blanket. He handed her a flat, rectangular velvet box. "I was going to give this to you later, but now seems like a better time."

Chloe looked down at the box in her hands, an apprehensive knot tying itself in her stomach. She opened it and saw what she had expected: a bracelet, a glittering row of diamonds, winking up at her like stars from the black velvet they rested on. Damn it, once she could handle, but this was really pushing it. Tamping down a growing tide of anger, she snapped the box shut again and held it out to Lex.

"I don't want this," she said, forcing her tone to come out calm and even. When Lex only looked confused, she tossed the box onto the ground in front of him. 

"Is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong? Yes, there's something wrong," she bit off, her anger rising despite her efforts to control it. "I'm not going to be bought off, Lex. You can't just toss some pretty jewelry at me and expect me to suddenly be willing to go along with whatever you've decided you want to do with my life."

"I'm not trying to buy you off, Chloe." He was frustrated and bewildered at the same time, a combination that didn't sit particularly well with him. "I'm trying to show you I care about you."

"And you think some pretty trinket's going to do that? You can't make someone like you with a few jewels."

"I'd have to say that my experience would disprove that theory."

"What, you mean women like Victoria? Come on, Lex, how many of them were actually interested in _you_?" Her anger pushed the words out, but as soon as she had spoken them her eyes went wide with shock and she clasped a hand over her mouth. "Lex . . . Lex I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—" She stopped when he held up a hand.

"Yes you did," he said, remarkably calm. "And you're right. The women I dated weren't interested in me as much as they were in my bank account." He picked up her hand, holding it gently and looking into her eyes while she tried to ignore the fact that he said 'dated' and not 'date'. "But just because I give you something nice doesn't mean I think you're like them, Chloe. I got you jewelry because I thought it would make you smile. But if it doesn't," he shrugged and grinned at her, "I'll just have to give you something else." She was able to relax at that for all of about two seconds before his grin changed to a playfully seductive smile. "So what _do_ you want from me, Chloe?" 

Her heart sped up a bit, but his slightly teasing tone had her own lips curving up in a smirk. She pulled her hand out of his and took a drink of water before answering.

"The rest of my interview," she quipped, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Is that all? I had something a bit more . . . physical . . . in mind."

"I don't know, Lex," Chloe said, tapping a finger to her lips in mock thoughtfulness. "You're several years older than I am. Are you sure you could keep up?" 'Ok, since when do I have the guts to flirt this openly with Lex? And please, _please_ don't let him notice the double entendre there.' Lex's smile took on a predatory glint.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I could keep _up_ with you, Chloe." 'Damn.' He leaned towards her, passion and playfulness now mingled in his eyes. "I could make you dizzy with pleasure. I could make you forget every other man who's ever been inside you," he said huskily. Chloe's lips quirked up as she pushed past the heat pooling in her body at his words.

"Well, that wouldn't be too hard," she told him dryly, "since I've never experienced that particular sensation before." Realizing what she had just said, Chloe felt her face grow red. Lex looked surprised at first, but soon the predatory gleam was back in his eyes, stronger than it had been before.

"Is that right?" It was more a statement than a question, his voice so low it was practically a purr. A liquid heat was running through her body at the sound, and her mind was scrambling desperately for something, anything, to say.

"I don't think my dad believes it, though." 'There, that threw him off a bit.' Lex raised an eyebrow in question; Chloe gave an impish grin and started piling things back into the basket. "He made me go on birth control pills before I left for college." Lex choked on the drink of water he had just taken.

"He what?" he got out when he regained his breath. Chloe's grin widened.

"I believe his exact words were, 'I know what college life is like. I don't want to know the details of your . . .'" she cleared her throat, "'your sex life, but I'd feel better knowing you were protected. Just in case.'"

"That's an interesting parental theory to have," Lex replied, somehow managing not to laugh.

"Always be prepared," Chloe winked. "Sullivan family motto." She couldn't help but be extremely pleased that she had finally thrown Lex off guard. She stood up and tossed him a smirk over her shoulder as she moved to the pool table. "I think I'll play some pool. Feel up to a game?"

Lex sat for a moment more, composing himself as Chloe selected a cue and set about racking the balls on the table. He had been thrown off by her confession, and he couldn't help but feel that he was now behind in whatever game it was that they were playing. Game . . . a devilish thought occurred to him; he stood and casually selected a cue.

"So you wanna play a game?" he said casually, turning to face her. Suspicion was ripe in her eyes, and his carefully innocent expression was doing nothing to erase it. He smirked a bit. "You know," he continued, picking up the cue ball and holding it thoughtfully, "games are always more fun when you play for stakes." Her eyes narrowed, but an intrigued smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"What kind of stakes?"

"Well let's see," he said, feigning consideration. "They would have to be reasonable, but high enough to make it interesting. Something desired but not easily attained . . ." Still seemingly deep in thought he moved as he spoke, strolling closer to where Chloe was standing. Finally he looked up at her, a calculating look in his eyes. "If you win, we'll finish up the interview. All the questions you want, and no avoidance techniques on my part. I'll answer anything you want to ask me."

Chloe blinked. That sounded too good to be true, and experience had taught her that when something sounded that way, that was usually because it was. A forfeit so massive on his part would require something equally daunting of her if she lost.

"And if _you_ win?" A sensual smirk curled up his lips.

"A kiss."

"A kiss? That's all?"

"That's all," he told her, though the smirk he still wore made her think of a cougar ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey.

'Sounds like a win/win situation,' that annoying little inner voice commented, and for once she had to agree with it. If she won, she got the interview most reporters only ever dream about, and if she lost she would only owe Lex a kiss, which certainly wouldn't be a hardship. Hardship or not, though, it was a moot point, because she didn't plan on losing. She let her lips curl in a smirk of her own and held out her hand.

"Deal."

He shook the hand she offered, then tossed her the cue ball.

"You break."

She caught his confidant expression as she walked to the end of the table. 

"You seem self-assured. You think you're going to win?" He grinned.

"I _know_ I'm going to win," he corrected. Chloe let a smile linger on her face as she lined up her shot.

"'Nothing is easier than self-deceit. For what each man wishes, that he also believes to be true.'" She punctuated her statement with a stroke of her cue, scattering the colored balls across the table.

"And she quotes Demosthenes," Lex observed amusedly, lining up his own shot. "Fourteen in the corner." A solid crack sent the ball hurtling into the pocket, and he smirked up at her. "I guess I'm stripes."

A short time later, both had to admit that they had underestimated the other. Lex had conveniently forgotten how much pool people invariably picked up in college, and Chloe had just as conveniently overlooked the significance of the fact that Lex _owned_ a pool table. 'Nice observational skills there, Chloe,' she thought irritably. Still, if the odds weren't skewed in her favor, no more were they skewed favorably for Lex. The two of them were fairly evenly matched, and now it was down to which one of them could sink the 8 ball.

Lex observed Chloe as she lined up a shot, her brow creased in concentration. Her desire for the promised interview was a palpable thing, almost as if some invisible spirit were whispering in her ear, driving her on. But just as she was determined to win, so was Lex. He hid his smirk as she missed her shot and circled the table, examining angles and judging distances. Finally he bent, and one powerful stroke sent the black ball flying, banking against the side of the table before shooting straight into the side pocket. Smiling in satisfaction, Lex glanced up at Chloe to see her leaning against the table, an uncharacteristic pout on her face. It was so adorably out of place that it almost moved Lex to tell her she could have her interview.

Almost.

Lex rounded the table, his eyes never leaving Chloe's. As he neared, Chloe realized too late that she hadn't taken into account the full consequences of a kiss from Lex. Now her senses were fairly screaming at the danger walking towards her, but her beleaguered brain was unable to come up with a reasonable excuse to get her out of this predicament. He was in front of her now, taking the cue she had forgotten she was holding and leaning both of the sticks against the wall. When he turned back to her desire was clear on his face, but it was joined by something else, something that Chloe couldn't begin to define. 

Lex didn't even bother to try to sort out his emotions as he stepped closer to Chloe. With her so close to him her scent filled his head, making it spin. He reached out and toyed with the ruffled bit of fabric at her shoulders, letting the backs of his fingers brush against her skin. One hand moved down to linger at her waist, marveling at the heat of her body, while the other stayed at her shoulder, barely touching her. Finally, unable to wait any longer, he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers.

It was a skillful kiss, the kiss of an experienced man putting his knowledge to full use. His lips danced slowly, sensuously over hers; now lightly brushing, now pressing gently. Her lips molded beneath his like willing clay, and a languid heat spread throughout her body, radiating from the magic Lex was working with his mouth. The hand at her shoulder moved to cup her neck, his fingers brushing over her nape in practiced strokes that had her melting even more. When he brushed his tongue over her bottom lip she opened for him without hesitation and her hands moved to his chest, feeling the racing of his heartbeat that was so at odds with the ease of his kiss. His tongue probed gently in her mouth, drawing a moan from her as she rubbed her own against it.

Never breaking the kiss, Lex leaned her back onto the pool table, the hand at her neck moving to stroke over her hair. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, unsure if her lightheadedness was from a need for air or from Lex, and uncaring either way. She had to fight back a whimper of protest when the kiss gradually lightened and Lex slowly drew away. They stayed there, faces millimeters apart, both of them panting for breath. 'Just a kiss,' he had said, and that was all he would take without a sign from Chloe. He stared down into her eyes, fully green now with passion, and she read his resolve there. With a small grin, she leaned up and nipped gently at his bottom lip.

Well hell, if that wasn't a sign he didn't know what was.

Their mouths came together again, hotter this time and hungrier, their kiss more intense but just as deep. His hand at her head was fisted in her hair now, holding her in place as he slowly ravaged her mouth. Her own hands traveled down, tugging his crisp dress shirt free from the waist of his pants and slipping beneath to stroke the smooth skin of his back. He groaned at the contact and moved his hand up from her waist to cover her breast, kneading the flesh there so that sparks of fire shot through her. She moaned and arched into his hand just as an insistent voice began to clear its throat. Chloe froze, and Lex dropped his forehead against hers in frustration before reluctantly climbing off of her, holding out his hand to help her down. Once her feet were on the ground again she took a moment smoothing out her clothes, her face nearly as red as her shirt.

"I'm . . . I think . . . my room. I'm just going to go to my room. I'll see you later, Lex," she mumbled before all but running from the room. Lex sighed and ran a hand over his eyes before turning to his butler, once again standing stoically just inside the room.

"Yes?" Lex asked wearily.

"Beg your pardon, Mr. Luthor, but there's a Matthew James to see you." Lex gave a mirthless laugh and shook his head in resignation before gesturing resignedly with his hand.

"Send him up. And William," he added as the man turned to leave. William turned apprehensively to meet Lex's irritated expression. "You might want to seriously consider working on your timing."

TBC . . .

**************************************  
  
  
A/N: I know, I'm mean, aren't I? To all of you wondering when I'm gonna bring the smut, don't worry—it's comin' back in the next chapter.


	8. Can't Fight It Anymore

Chapter Eight: Can't Fight It Anymore

It was times like these that Lex almost regretted giving up the habit of getting drunk off his ass. But, as fate would have it, he had quit that practice before ever moving to Smallville, and subsequent years had taught him to content himself with a single glass of finely aged scotch. A shame, really. If there was ever a time he needed to sterilize his memory with alcohol it would be now, when the taste of Chloe, the feel of her under his hands, was still fresh in his mind. If he turned his head just right, he could still smell her on his clothes. None of this would be a problem, except for the fact that he wanted her, she wasn't there, and he had to talk to the engineer of this whole scheme instead of having Chloe still moaning beneath him on the pool table. 

That thought was quickly followed by another swallow of scotch. 

When Matthew entered the room, Lex was absently swirling the drink in his hand, leaning against the side of the pool table and staring at a spot on its red felt surface. He seemed completely absorbed in his thoughts and Matthew just stood, waiting for Lex to notice he was there. 

"Was there something on your mind, Matthew?" Lex asked suddenly, never looking up from the spot he was gazing at. Disconcerted, Matthew looked around the room, saying the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Is Chloe in here?" Lex finally looked up at that, his face as closed as stone.

"She _was_." Lex's pointed tone was not lost on the younger boy; he glanced at the spot Lex had been staring at, and as the reason for Lex's displeasure dawned on him he had the grace to blush.

"Oh. Man, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you two were . . . y'know . . ."

"Never mind," Lex told him, waving his hand to dismiss the topic. The boy's obvious embarrassment was enough to erase most of the irritation Lex was feeling. "What can I do for you?" Matthew shuffled uncomfortably.

"I heard about the plant closing," he said, "and seeing as how Mr. Sullivan's the one who closed it, I figured it wasn't actually because of some safety inspection." Lex's lips twisted in grim amusement.

"Not quite," he confirmed, taking another swallow of scotch. "So Gabe's actually sticking with the inspection story around town? I'm surprised he hasn't been trying to rally the locals into storming the castle." Matthew shrugged.

"I think he would, if he weren't afraid Chloe would get caught in the crossfire." He shuffled his feet again, obviously nervous. "So he's shut the plant down to punish you for keeping Chloe here?"

"After a fashion. Apparently he's not going to relent until he gets his daughter back."

"Isn't there any way you can get around him? Some way to get the plant back open?" Lex sighed. 

"I've spent the last three days trying to find one, and I'll keep looking, but I don't know how much luck I'm going to have. Gabe's made sure he's well within his rights in shutting down production, so unless I can uncover some hidden loophole, there's not much hope." Matthew nodded, his expression somber.

"Well, keep looking. A lot of people are going to suffer if this halt goes on much longer." He offered a weak smile. "I have to go. My parents are expecting me home. I really hope you can find something, Lex." And with that, he turned and left without waiting for Lex's response.

"Damn it," Lex muttered, running a hand over the back of his neck. He already knew what was at stake; he didn't need some kid to come tell him how many people depended on the plant to pay their bills. But there had been something in Matthew's behavior that was off. Like he knew something that Lex didn't. Like he was trying to warn him. 

"Damn it," he swore again. This wasn't getting him anywhere; he should sit down and go over the paperwork again. Maybe there was something he had missed the first fifty times. But he couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty that was lodged in his gut, tangled up with something that felt uncomfortably like worry. There was one last swallow left in his glass, but to Lex's surprise, he didn't want it. 

Chloe. He needed Chloe. Just to see her, to let her presence wash over him until he was himself again. The alcohol in his bloodstream was just enough to take away any inhibitions he might have felt about seeking her out and, setting down his unfinished drink, he strode from the room to find her. 

After five years he knew the mansion well, could probably navigate its twists and turns in his sleep if he felt inclined to try. Despite the distance it took him less than a minute to reach her door and knock soundly.

There was no answer.

Lex knocked again, more loudly this time.

Still, no answer.

"Chloe?"

Silence.

Lex frowned, a trickle of worry seeping into him. She wasn't answering him. Surely she couldn't be _that_ embarrassed about what had happened. What if she was hurt?

'She's not hurt,' he thought fiercely.

But she could be. She could be lying hurt and unconscious. He knocked again.
    
    
    "Chloe? Are you ok?"

Nothing.

'She's not hurt,' he insisted to himself. 'She's probably just somewhere else in the house; she's probably not even in there.'

But what if she was? The image of Chloe lying prone on the ground, a pool of blood spreading from her body out across the floor made up his mind for him, and without another thought he pushed open the door, thankful it wasn't locked. What he saw when he entered wasn't a tragic sight, but it stopped him just as cold as if it had been.

Chloe had just stepped out of the bathroom door, half bent over and toweling off her hair as clouds of steam billowed out from the room behind her. Another towel was wrapped around her, exposing a tantalizing expanse of soft flesh, pale skin flushed pink from the heat. The remaining alcohol in his system was burned away in a tide of lust that swept like fire through his veins. 

With a few last swipes Chloe finished with her hair and straightened up. A movement at the edge of her vision caught her eye and she turned to face it; a small yelp escaped her when she saw Lex leaning casually against her closed door. A smirk just barely curled his lips as he pushed lightly away from the door. He prowled towards her, his movements slow and graceful; she couldn't help but feel once more like a rabbit caught beneath a panther's gaze, and like a rabbit she found herself frozen, unable to do anything but watch as danger stalked closer. His eyes . . . god, she thought she was going to burn to ashes in the heat there. 

"I knocked," he told her, his voice mesmerizingly low, "but you didn't answer." He had crossed half the room now and was drawing steadily closer. "I was worried." 

"I was in the shower." Her own voice was weak, her brain refusing to work properly. She watched with wide eyes as he came nearer. "I didn't hear." His gaze flickered briefly to the clouds of steam emerging from the bathroom before returning to her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hot shower," he observed. Chloe nodded faintly.

"If it doesn't burn off the top few layers of skin, what's the point?" His lips curled at that; he had reached her by then, and she drew in a shaky breath. "Lex, you shouldn't be in here," she protested in one last attempt at bravado. He said nothing, but leaned forward and brushed his lips over her cheek. The noise she made was half-sigh, half-whimper as his lips trailed lightly to her ear, nibbling gently.

"Do you know how much I want you, Chloe?" His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke, his voice low and rough with barely leashed passion. "There's a fire raging in every cell of my body whenever I'm near you, and every time I try to put it out the flames just get hotter." Her eyes fluttered closed on a shiver as he pressed a lingering kiss to the soft spot beneath her ear. She swayed gently and moved her hands to his shoulders to steady herself.

"Lex, please," she whispered; though whether she was pleading for him to stop or continue even she couldn't say. His fingertips rested on her hips, the barest contact that nonetheless held her where she stood as surely as steel bands.

"Let me show you how much I want you." His mouth moved to hers, their skin barely touching as he whispered against her lips. "Let me love you." He pulled back slightly; she could feel his gaze on her and her eyes slowly opened again only to be trapped by the heat of his stare. "Don't ask me to go."

Her head was spinning, unable to hold onto a thought for more than a few seconds at a time. She knew she wanted him—God, she wanted him. To feel his hands on her again, taste his smooth skin, feel him hot and hard inside of her. The same fire he had spoken of was raging inside of her, as well, urging her to give in, to accept the pleasure he was offering her. A part of her was warning against it, whispering that it could be a huge mistake. Her eyes searched his, and it was the vulnerability shining out along with the desire that finally swayed her.

It might be a mistake. But damn it, if it was, it was hers to make.

She shook her head as her arms wrapped around Lex's neck, drawing him closer as she spoke.

"Don't go."

In one swift movement Lex captured her mouth with his and swept away what few thoughts she had left, his tongue moving skillfully past lips she had already opened for him. His arms wrapped around her, and one quick tug sent her towel tumbling to the floor. He took a brief step back, relishing the sight of Chloe standing bare before him: skin still flushed and damp from her shower, lips red and swollen from his kiss, eyes half-closed and cloudy. With a growl of desire he pulled her back to him, fusing their mouths together once more.

Chloe moaned into his mouth, the decadence of Lex's clothed body against her naked one heightening her arousal even further. Her arms were locked around his neck; his hands were at her bottom now, squeezing the flesh there and pulling her into him, grinding her against his erection. Small, broken sounds spilled unchecked from her throat as she rubbed against him, the fibers of his shirt abrasive against her stiffened nipples. A few moments of that was all either of them could bear, and Lex began walking her backwards towards the bed, his lips never leaving hers as he gently lowered her down. It seemed like his hands were everywhere, lighting new fires wherever he touched. 

Suddenly feeling the injustice of their differing states of undress, Chloe's hands moved to the buttons of Lex's shirt, tugging them loose with impatient fingers. She pushed the offending fabric off his shoulders, reveling in the feeling of his smooth muscles beneath her touch. As her hands drifted over his stomach to undo his belt, a wave of dèja-vu swept through her and she grinned against his mouth. Lex pulled back, his breathing hard, and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Her grin didn't falter as she pulled the belt free from its buckle.

"Just remembering a dream I had."

"Good dream?" She leaned up and placed a hot kiss to the skin just beneath his jaw, still grinning as he shed the rest of his clothes.

"_Very_ good dream," she murmured. He smirked, leaning down to trace the shell of her ear with his tongue as his hand moved to cover her breast.

"Let's see if we can't improve on it," he whispered lowly.

His lips blazed a trail down her neck, pausing briefly to pull at the pulse throbbing there. He heard her moan, but just as her hands moved to hold his head in place he shifted, moving lower with a ferocious heat that surprised even him. His mouth latched fiercely onto one breast while his hand kneaded the other, rolling the nipple between his thumb and finger. Her breathing came harsher as he scraped his teeth over her before switching to her other breast. 

His other hand reached blindly to her legs, coaxing them apart so that he could move between them. Feeling her heat, he felt his control slip another notch; he drove a finger roughly into her and returned his mouth to hers to drink in the cry she gave. The next thing he heard was his own voice, so rough he almost didn't recognize it, whispering to her as the movements of his hand drove her higher.

"You're so wet, so hot. I feel like I could just melt into you." He felt her shudder and, knowing what his words did to her, kept talking as he added a second finger. "And so damn tight; god, you feel like heaven. This must be what paradise is—having you writhing beneath me, feeling your walls clamped around me as I pump into you. And knowing that you want me just as much as I want you. Knowing that you want me to touch you here," his thumb teased over her clit, "that you want to feel me inside you." He added a third finger, stretching her even more so that she would be able to accept him inside of her. His thumb began rubbing her harder, and her breath came in short, sharp gasps.

Chloe was beyond thinking now; every fiber in her was focused on what Lex was doing. His voice washed through her head, adding to the pleasure building inside of her, but his words were barely registering. With every stroke of his fingers she felt the pressure swelling in her body, effectively wiping away any thoughts that tried to form. Just as she was sure she couldn't take the mounting tension any longer, it shattered. As her orgasm ripped through her Lex finally drove himself into her, burying himself to the hilt in one hard stroke as she arched towards him, insensible of the cry she gave. It wasn't a reaction to pain—if there was pain, it was washed away in the waves of pleasure that wracked her body; the feeling of him inside her, filling her so completely, only made her come harder, her nails digging sharply into his back. He stayed still, letting her adjust to him, and as her climax subsided she gradually became aware of the words she was chanting out on sobbing breaths. 

She looked up into his face, seeing his desire mixed with hope and disbelief. A soft smile crossed her face as she realized that now, with him inside of her and his face above hers so open, the words no longer seemed frightening—they seemed right. As her breathing eased she locked gazes with him, letting him read the truth in her eyes as she repeated what she had said.

"I love you, Lex."

His mouth returned to hers, his kiss communicating all the emotions he couldn't put into words. All of the love and joy he felt at her words came pouring from him and set her head to spinning again. As his tongue wove together with hers he began to thrust in her, relishing the gasp she gave. 

Resisting the urge to simply plunge in to his own satisfaction, he moved slowly as her gasps changed to whimpers, the whimpers to moans. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper, and he lost hold of what control he had left. He began to move more quickly and Chloe began writhing beneath him again, raising her hips up to meet his thrusts, her nails scratching down his back as her eyes glazed over once more. She could barely breathe, the feeling of Lex pounding into her was so overwhelming. 

Her second orgasm came without warning, an explosion of pleasure so powerful it bordered on pain. Her back arched into him, and she was only vaguely aware of the scream that ripped from her throat. The feel of Chloe's walls spasming around him pushed Lex over the edge as well, and he exploded along with her. 

Lex's thrusts gradually slowed and he pulled completely out of her, pressing gentle kisses to her face as he shifted his weight off of her. He rolled to the side without letting her go, taking her with him to settle her in his arms. She willingly curled up against him, their legs still tangled together and her head resting on his chest. The world was slowly coming back into focus, enough for Chloe to let the feeling of Lex's arms holding her sustain the hazy afterglow that settled over her. Her body was limp, completely drained from the power of her climax, and she couldn't help but nuzzle her cheek gently against Lex's shoulder.

He had never felt so complete. The woman he loved was there, in his house, in his arms. She was finally his, although he wasn't so far gone that he was about to tell her that—Lex doubted she would understand that as surely as she was his, he was hers. They belonged to each other now, and always would. She shifted slightly, burrowing deeper into his side, and his arms tightened around her.

"I love you, Chloe," he murmured into her hair. He felt her smile and tighten the arm slung across his chest.

"Mmmm."

Lex glanced down to see Chloe drifting off to sleep, a satisfied smile gracing her lips. A wave of male pride swept through him at the sight; he pulled her a bit closer and, with a satisfied smirk of his own, settled back to watch her sleep.
    
    **************************************  
    
    

Chloe slowly drifted towards wakefulness, gradually becoming aware of her surroundings. Her head was pillowed on Lex's chest, her arm slung across him as her naked body nestled against his. She felt limp and satiated, and she stretched with a cat-like smirk, a small sound escaping her as skin rubbed against skin. Her attention focused on Lex, lying asleep beside her. 

The room was dark—when had that happened?—and the moon was shining in through the window, spilling over the bed and throwing everything into highlight and shadow. His skin was pale in the moonlight and so soft beneath her cheek. Without thinking, Chloe brushed her lips gently over his shoulder.

Lex stirred slightly at the contact, and Chloe's lips curled up. Leaning forward again she brushed small, light kisses over his chest, moaning slightly when she dipped her tongue down to taste his skin. She shifted closer to him, and he woke completely.

"Chloe?"

She gave a low, purring sound in response. Lex sucked in a sharp breath as her teeth scraped lightly across his nipple.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." She moved to his neck now, her kisses still light. "But you taste so good." Her lips covered his Adam's apple and sucked gently; Lex's fingers dug into her flesh in response. Chloe grinned and shifted so that she was straddling his stomach. She wasn't quick enough to cover up her wince, however, and Lex caught it. With gentle hands he coaxed her down until her chest was pressed against his and he met her lips in a gentle, soothing kiss. Before she knew it he was rolling them over until she was beneath him once more. He looked down on her in loving concern, his hand smoothing her hair back from her face.

"I'm just a little sore," she assured him. A wicked grin overtook her face as her hand snaked down the front of his body. "But I'm betting you could make me feel a lot better." Lex gasped as her fingers wrapped around him, her teasingly light strokes hardening him even more. He grasped her wrist to still her hand and gave her a devilish smirk of his own. 

"Well," he murmured, "if you're sore . . ." his lips moved and she could feel him smirking against her ear. "Maybe I should kiss it better."

Before she could respond, Lex was placing a trail of kisses down her body; over her neck, pausing at her breasts before peppering kisses over her stomach. His mouth drifted still lower, and his hand reached up to massage her breast. Her breathing grew heavier as he started to lick and kiss her inner thighs, her legs already spread for him. She was squirming now, trying to push herself closer to his mouth as he deliberately avoided the area she most wanted him to touch. Finally, he licked softly at her folds, his tongue lapping gently over her. She raised her hips towards him and he wrapped his lips around her clit; he sucked softly and her hips bucked.

"Lex . . . oh god . . ."

"Hmmm?" he hummed with his lips still around her, and the vibration humming through her clit had her whimpering with pleasure. Lex replaced his lips with his hand and licked lower, moving gently, soothing and exiting at once. She felt his tongue penetrate her, moving in sure thrusts as his hand rubbed her gently. Pleasure crested slowly, gradually, until it peaked, spreading like molten lava through her veins. When she came floating back down Lex was holding her, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear.

But she didn't want to be comforted. She wanted him.

It caught him by surprise when she rolled him over, catching him in a kiss so hot he wondered that the bed didn't just erupt in flames. Her tongue swept through his mouth, possessive and fierce. It took him even more by surprise when, in one swift moment, Chloe lifted her hips and slipped down onto him. Her back arched and she threw back her head, caught up in the feeling of having him so deep inside her. Slowly, tentatively, she began to move, relying solely on instinct to guide her. Following Lex's moans and her own pleasure, she quickly developed a rhythm and began to move with greater and greater urgency. Lex's hands moved to her hips, guiding her movements. Their breathing became more ragged until their climaxes came together, hitting them with all the force of an earthquake. Chloe collapsed on top of Lex, panting for breath and too exhausted to move. She finally summoned up the strength and began to shift aside, only to be stopped by Lex's arms tightening around her. She glanced up to see him half-asleep, a faint frown creasing his face.

"Don't leave," he mumbled. She smiled softly at him and settled her head on his shoulder, letting his heartbeat soothe her to sleep.

"I'm not going to leave, Lex," she whispered. "I promise."

TBC . . . 

************************************  
  
A/N: See, there was a good reason for that whole conversation in the last chapter. Remember kids—Chloe's on birth control pills. The author does not condone unprotected sex. All right, now that that little disclaimer is out of the way, tell me . . . what did you think?


	9. Decisions

Chapter Nine: Decisions

Chloe fought against wakefulness, doing her best to ignore the sunlight flickering against her closed eyelids. She was warm and comfortable, and in no mood to remove herself from the luxurious feel of satin sheets against her bare skin. She tried to roll over to block out the light, only to be stopped when the arm wrapped around her waist tightened, pulling her back. With a start, she realized that part of her warmth was coming from Lex's equally bare body spooned up against hers. Before she could even wonder if he was awake or not she felt him nuzzle the back of her neck, his lips somehow hitting just the spot that made her feel like purring. 

"Mmmm."

"Morning," Lex's voice sounded huskily against her ear. She could feel his smirk against her skin. "Sleep well?" Chloe's lips curled in a smirk of her own at the innuendo laced through his voice.

"Oh yeah. I got picked up by this amazing guy and he showed me a good time. I was totally exhausted by the time he finally let me sleep."

"Wore you out, did he?" Amusement and pride mixed in Lex's voice. "He must be really something."

"I'll say." Chloe tried hard to keep the laughter out of her words. "He's fantastic in bed. And talk about hot. He has this amazing physique; piercing eyes; and the most gorgeous full head of hair—"

She cut off when Lex whipped her around, looming over her with a half-serious glower. Chloe's eyes sparkled mischievously as she reached out a finger to trail slowly down his chest. 

"Well, two out of three, anyway." She grinned up at him. "I forgot I like my men bald." The smirk was back on Lex's face at that.

"Do you, now? A recent development?" Chloe's eyes sparkled again.

"Not exactly." 

"'Not exactly'?" Lex raised a curious eyebrow. "So when did this particular preference start?" Chloe glanced down at his chest where her fingers were nervously tracing patterns.

"It's possible I may have . . ." The rest of her sentence was lost as she trailed off into a mumble. Lex's forehead creased.

"Chloe?" She sighed.

"I said, I may have had a little crush on you in high school," she said, enunciating clearly. "Well," she amended, "maybe a big crush." She looked up to see his slightly shocked look. "What? You were really hot! It's perfectly understandable. Oh, God." 

She squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment, and Lex noted that her blush spread down onto her chest, tinting it a delicate pink. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were both still naked and that Chloe was lying practically beneath him, well within his reach. Before he did anything, though, there was something he had to be sure of.

"Well, now I don't feel quite as guilty for the thoughts I used to have about you back then." Chloe cracked one eye open and peered at him. 

"You thought about me?"

"Can you blame me?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively. "You were pretty damn hot yourself." She blushed again and he continued. "I was attracted to you from the first time I saw you," he told her, smoothing a hand over her hair. Their eyes locked, and the intensity of his gaze stilled the snarky retort that had been on her lips. "It took me a little longer to fall in love with you. I tried to fight against it, but everything about you . . . your wit, your intelligence, the way you wouldn't let me get away with anything . . . it just kept drawing me in until before I knew it, I was completely past the point of no return."

He traced the backs of his fingers over her cheek as she lay entranced by what he was telling her. The intensity of his gaze never faltered, though his heart constricted at what he was about to say.

"I need to know, Chloe . . . now, when we're away from the heat of the moment . . . if you didn't mean what you said last night, I need to know. Just tell me the truth, no matter what it is."

Lex could see the indecision raging in her eyes. She was debating whether or not to give him the truth; the problem was he had no idea what the truth might be. Oh, he knew what he wanted it to be, but he was almost afraid to hope that her words might have been real.

He was giving her an out. Chloe recognized it even as he spoke the words. All she had to do was tell him no, tell him that she didn't love him, and he would let it go. She could take it all back, and she would be safe. Safe from heartbreak, safe behind her walls again—all she had to do was say the words. Words that would hurt him. He was offering her protection, though it would rip at his own soul if she took it. Her heart faltered. It was long past the point of no return for her, as well. She reached up to run her fingertips along his jaw.

"I love you Lex." Hope swelled in his eyes, and she found she couldn't stop saying the words. "I love you. I love you. I love y—"

He finally cut her off by sealing his lips to hers. Her lips parted willingly when his tongue swept over them, her arms reaching up to encircle his neck. He shifted, settling his weight over her and pulling her to him. Without breaking the kiss, his hand traveled to her legs, shifting her open wider. In one smooth motion he slipped into her; their kiss broke on her small gasp and their gazes locked again.

Lex began to move in slow, languorous strokes, his eyes heavy and dark as he watched her. Chloe's vision began to blur until only Lex was clear in her sight, the rest of the world reduced to an insignificant haze. This wasn't the frantic coupling of the night before, fast and hot and wild. This time was all unhurried strokes and lingering touches, each movement carrying with it everything that they felt for each other. Chloe reached up and brought Lex's mouth back to hers, ignoring her lungs' cries for breath. Their tongues brushed softly against each other before they tangled together. This time her climax came not as a burst of sensation but a tingling warmth that spread through her veins like liquid joy, wave after wave sweeping through her as Lex, too, found his release. Their mouths separated again and he buried his head in her neck as both of them struggled to catch their breath. 

Lex nuzzled against the crook of her neck, smiling when she shivered at the feel of his lips brushing over her dampened skin. He began to place teasing kisses along the column of her neck, and her hands stroked along his back, her nails tracing up and down his spine. Just as his teeth were scraping over her pulse point he groaned as realization hit him. He raised his head and offered an almost sheepish smile at the confused and disappointed look on her face.

"I have to go in to the plant at one for a meeting on the inspection, and I have a small mountain of paperwork I have to finish before I go."

"I understand," Chloe smiled at him. She shifted slightly and Lex drew in a sharp breath at the sensation.

"Then again, maybe I don't need to go in today." He leaned down to nip at her jaw line, and Chloe grinned and pushed him back.

"Come on, Lex. People are counting on you to find a way out of this. Let me take a shower and I'll meet you in your office."

"We could always share a shower," he suggested with a devilish smirk. "I could wash your back." Chloe laughed as she pushed at his chest, and he raised himself up with a resigned sigh. "I guess I'm going to have to go then."

"Well, if you're a very good boy," she said, sitting up to purr in his ear, "we can try that shower thing after your meeting." She nipped at his earlobe and slipped away before he could reach for her. He smirked after her as she walked to the bathroom.

"I never would have figured you for a tease, Ms. Sullivan." She shot a sultry look over her shoulder.

"There are a lot of things about me you wouldn't expect, Mr. Luthor," she told him. 

"I actually picked up on that last night," she heard him chuckle as she closed the bathroom door behind her. 

Chloe let a smirk settle over her face and started running the water for her shower. She had never felt so wonderful in her entire life; every part of her body was fairly humming with life. Her arms lifted above her head and she rose up on her toes, stretching out all of the muscles she had just discovered she had. Lips still curled in a satisfied smirk, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water course over her skin. As she lathered up her body, an image floated through her head—Lex pressing kisses to her stomach as rivulets of water streamed over them both. Lex's hands on her, just there; his body supporting hers against the smooth tiled wall; kissing him through a cloud of steam. Chloe let out a small moan. Maybe she should have taken Lex up on his offer. She grinned wickedly. At least now she had something to look forward to. 

She finished her shower quickly, determined not to get distracted by her thoughts again. A towel wrapped around her, she stepped out of the bathroom and caught sight of the bed. The previously tangled sheets were straightened now, all evidence of what had happened there erased. Sitting innocently on the foot of the bed was a tray of food, complete with the single red rose that unfailingly accompanied Lex's offerings. 

Chloe took a deep breath. Lex was going to be disappointed.

**************************************  


The phone sat innocently in its cradle, an inanimate bit of plastic that somehow seemed to whisper to him, taunting him. He ran a hand over his eyes and fought against the sick feeling roiling around in his gut. She had said she didn't blame him, but they both knew that it was his fault, that all of it was his fault. She was no dummy—she knew the real reason for the plant closing. And now he had to make a choice. Not that she would ever force him to; no, that was something she would never do. But for his own peace of mind, he had to choose. And he knew what choice he would have to make. 

His decision made, Matthew grabbed his keys and headed off to the Luthor manor.

**************************************  


Chloe sat curled into the corner of the sofa in the library, another untouched tray of food on the table in front of her. Her heart was constricted, as though an invisible hand was slowly but steadily squeezing it into pulp. The image of Lex's face was burned into her memory; no matter where she looked, there it was before her. He hadn't mentioned the tray of food she hadn't eaten, but hurt and confusion were clear in his expression. That was when the constriction around her heart had started, and it hadn't eased at all in the time since. Now he was gone to his meeting, and a new tray sat in front of her. Neither of them had said anything when he had set it on the table; he wouldn't push her, and there were no words for her to explain herself to him. All she could see now was his face, searching desperately for understanding, for a reassurance that she just couldn't give him. 

That was how Matthew found her when he was shown into the library—curled into herself and staring fixedly at the food in front of her. He frowned and slowly walked farther into the room. Chloe didn't seem to notice him, even when he reached the opposite end of the couch.

"Chloe?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes focused on him; when she saw who it was she offered him an overly bright smile.

"Matthew! Hey, what's up?"

"I was looking for Lex, actually," he told her, sitting gingerly on the sofa, making sure to keep a couple of feet from her. "Is he around?"

"No, he left for an inspection meeting at the plant about half an hour ago. He said he'd probably be back in an hour or so." She finally caught Matthew's expression. "Matthew? What's wrong?"

"I guess your dad's probably going to be at the meeting too, right?" he asked, avoiding her question. She frowned.

"Yeah, probably. Matthew, what is it?" A knot of apprehension began to form in her stomach. "Why did you want to see Lex?" He sighed.

"I wanted to give him a heads-up." When Chloe's look changed to one of confusion, Matthew stood up and began to pace. "Michelle's family . . . well, money has been tight for a while, now . . . and with the plant closed down . . ." Chloe closed her eyes as realization hit.

"Her dad works at the plant. He was one of the major players in the employee buyout." Matthew nodded.

"If this halt goes on for much longer, they're going to lose their house. And it's not just them—there are dozens of other families in the same situation. Your dad _has_ to open the plant again soon."

"But he's never going to do that," Chloe protested. "Not unless I get out of here, and there's no way to . . ." she trailed off at Matthew's uncomfortable look. "Matthew? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well . . . um . . . ok, don't get mad," he started. 

"Why would I get mad, Matthew?" Chloe asked, her words evenly spaced as her suspicion grew. Matthew rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, a nervous gesture of his that was never good news for her temper.

"Well, when I told you that you couldn't leave . . . that may have been a slight overstatement. See, there's this little loophole that I didn't mention. If someone gets you to leave willingly with them, you can go with no problem. But I swear," he rushed on, "I never imagined that your dad would close the plant. And then when he did, I figured Lex could find some way to open it back up again. But he hasn't. So I'm going to tell your dad and Clark today." He waited for her to erupt on him, bracing himself for a full-on Chloe rant. Instead, he was shocked when her eyes went wide with alarm.

"I'll have to leave. My dad won't open up the plant again unless I come home, and if he doesn't open up the plant, all those people are going to lose everything they have . . . I have to leave." Her eyes drifted down, as if she were searching for an answer in the patterns of the rug over the floor. "I have to leave," she repeated.

"I thought you'd be glad about that part," Matthew said, confused. "Isn't that what you've wanted this whole time? I mean," he gestured to the tray on the table, "you still haven't eaten anything." She shook her head, and he could see the tears filling her eyes.

"I can't. I love him so much, and I just can't."

"What?" Matthew was now thoroughly baffled. He moved back to the couch, sitting a little closer this time and tilting his head to try and catch Chloe's gaze. "If you love him, why can't you eat? You must know he loves you, Chloe."

"Oh, I know he loves me now," she said, finally looking at him. "But what about later? How long is it going to be before he leaves? A week? A month? A year or two?" She shook her head and a couple of tears shook loose, falling down her cheeks. "You said we'd be bonded together; I couldn't stand to still be tied to him after he left."

She sat there, trying to catch her breath. It was the first time she had allowed herself to voice the words; the first time she had allowed herself to even really think them. Now she wished she could take them back, keep them inside where no one would be able to see how desperately afraid she was. 

Matthew, for his part, was shocked.

"Chloe, Lex isn't going to leave you."

"My own mother left me, Matthew." She laughed, an obviously fake smile on her face. "The one person who's supposed to love you unconditionally, and she just left. Never told me why, or tried to contact me, just left. Just because someone loves you now doesn't mean they always will."

Matthew sighed. She didn't understand. Well, he'd just have to explain it to her.

"If Lex were going to leave you, Chloe, you wouldn't be here." When she started to speak he held up a hand, motioning her to be quiet. "Lex isn't the first one I've Looked into, Chloe. And he wasn't the first one I'd Looked into that day." Chloe's face grew a shade paler.

"You mean you . . . when I hugged you . . ." 

"I Looked." Chloe nodded, her face curiously blank.

"And what do I want, Matthew? What's _my_ heart's desire?" Matthew's gaze was filled with compassion.

"What you want more than anything else is for someone to love you . . . and stay. Simple, really. You want a love that won't leave." Chloe just blinked at him, caution and hope warring in her eyes. "If bringing you here were directly opposed to your heart's desire, I never could have done it. I approached Lex because it was the perfect opportunity. He wants you, Chloe. Not just for a little while, but forever."

Matthew sighed again and rose, absentmindedly picking up a pear from Chloe's tray and rolling it between his hands.

"Clark gets off his shift at the Talon at five," he mused. "I'm going to have your dad meet us there, and I'll tell them then." He offered her a weak grin. "Maybe if there are witnesses around they'll leave me alive. Will you tell Lex for me?"

"I'll tell him," Chloe nodded absently, still trying to process what Matthew had told her. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Remember, Chloe—I offered Lex the chance at what he wanted, but he had to accept it. A chance at your heart's desire doesn't mean a thing if you don't take it." He tossed the pear to her and strolled from the room, leaving Chloe alone once more with her thoughts.

She considered the fruit in her hand. There would have to be some kind of a decision; she could only hope she would be strong enough to make it.

TBC . . . 

*********************************  


A/N: Don't forget to review! Pretty please?


	10. Best Laid Plans

A/N: READ ME!!!!!!!!! Or you'll be confused. Ok, here's the deal: this starts out at the Talon around five o'clock, then jumps backwards a few hours to the manor, then jumps forward again when we get back to Clrak. I really hope this doesn't confuse anyone too much. One last thing: I have no shame. That's all I'm gonna say. Enjoy. ^_^

Chapter Ten: Best Laid Plans

Inside the Talon, Matthew waited at a small booth in the corner, every now and then wiping his damp palms over his jeans. Clark was on the last stretch of his shift, and every now and then he would throw a suspicious glance over at Matthew. He had to constantly remind himself that this was really _good_ news that he was delivering. Clark and Gabe weren't going to want to hurt him. Maybe they would just overlook the little fact that he hadn't told him about the loophole earlier. Yeah, that's it. They would forget all about that and go get Chloe; the plant would open back up, and everything would be fine. Matthew sighed. Of course, even if all of that happened, he was still going to be left with one very pissed off Lex Luthor. He sighed again. Between a rock and a hard place was not a comfortable place to be.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Matthew looked up to see Gabe sliding into the seat across the table. The man looked like he hadn't slept well in days, and Matthew's guilt over the situation increased even more.

"We need to wait for Clark; he should be off in a few minutes. Do you want some coffee?"

Gabe just shook his head, turning to scan the rest of the Talon for the farm boy. At least, Matthew hoped that was what he was doing, as opposed to checking for potential witnesses. Matthew made a mental note of all the exits, just in case.

"Ok, I'm here." Clark took the seat beside Gabe. Both of the larger men leaned forward slightly, resting their forearms on the table. "What did you have to tell us?"

Matthew swallowed hard. He'd lived a good life; now it was time to bite the bullet. 

"Ok, now before you get mad . . ."

************************************

Lex strode into his office and tossed his briefcase on the desk. The meeting had been long and useless; nothing had been found yet, but the halt was far from over. Gabe would keep it up as long as Chloe was being held, and no amount of logic or pleading would get through to him. Somehow they had managed to stretch the meeting, whose sole purpose was to report that there was nothing to report, into taking more than twice as long as he had expected. All Lex wanted to do now was to sink into Chloe and let her heat soothe away the irritation of the past two-and-a-half hours. 

He turned to see the lunch he had brought her still sitting on the table. Swallowing hard, he did his best to push back the pain that hit him at the sight. After last night and this morning, he had been sure she would eat. She loved him; Chloe never could lie very well, but she had looked straight into his eyes and said that she loved him. So why was she still refusing to eat? He ran a hand over his head and fought against the panic that wanted to rise. He still had the better part of two weeks to convince her to stay with him. 

"Hi Lex."

His gaze snapped to where Chloe was standing in the corner; how the hell had he not noticed her when he came in? 

"Chloe." He couldn't think of what to say to her slightly nervous expression, and his mind snatched at the first inane piece of information it could find. "William told me Matthew stopped by today."

"Yeah, yeah he did." Chloe seemed to get even more nervous before she took a deep breath, steeling her expression. She began to close the distance between them, and a knot of apprehension grew in his stomach.

He caught a flash of gold in her hands as she walked towards him; she was playing with the ring she had found again. He tried to ignore how much he wanted to slip that ring onto her finger and hear her promise to stay with him, promise that she wouldn't leave. He would get there eventually; all he needed was time. Instead, he covered his face with a slight smirk and indicated the ring in her hands.

"This is the second time I've seen you with that. Growing attached to it?" he asked, trying to keep the hopeful note out of his voice. 

Chloe's face didn't change but continued to regard him seriously, nerves and confusion playing just behind her eyes. She stopped when she was right in front of him, close enough that he could reach out and touch her. Her expression was frightening him, though he did his best not to show it. Instead he waited, his heart in his throat, for her to speak. She looked at him a moment longer, searching his face for something.

"Did you mean this, Lex?" she asked, holding up the ring. "Do you actually want to marry me?"

Lex looked at the ring, then back to her face. Her expression was unreadable; he had no idea what answer she wanted, and he was left with no choice but to tell her the truth.

"I meant it, Chloe. I know it might seem a little hard to believe . . . I mean it's not like I was very forthcoming with my feelings about you until recently . . . but I want to marry you, Chloe. It's what I've wanted for a long time now."

It seemed like her eyes were boring into his soul, her gaze was so intense. Lex felt like he was being measured, and that his next words would determine his future. What scared the hell out of him was the fact that he had no idea what Chloe wanted to hear. She set the ring on the desk behind him and spoke again, her voice as emotionless as she could make it.

"Why?"

His mind raced. How could he put into words everything about her that made him love her? Once again his mouth acted without authorization from his higher reasoning and sped on, heedless of his attempts to stop it.

"You're beautiful, you're intelligent, you're witty, you're desirable . . . god, Chloe, there are a hundred different reasons I love you, why I want to be with you." He gave her his best shot at a winning grin. "Do you want me to pick the top ten?"

Chloe just looked at him, a sadness filling her eyes that he couldn't understand. She looked away, nodding slightly, and began to turn from him. The panic he had been fighting against erupted with full force, and he reached out to her.

"Chloe, don't go. Please, just . . . don't go." She looked down to his hand on her arm, then back to his face, her brow knitted in question. He swallowed harshly, not caring that his panic was showing clearly on his face. "Please, I . . . god. You want to know why I want to marry you?" His jaw worked as he tried to rein in the emotion that was trying to steal his voice away. "It's because I can't stand the thought of not being with you. I want to wake up in the morning and know that you'll be there. I want to be the one that you turn to in the dark. I want to know that if you leave town, you'll come back to me. I want . . ." He swallowed again. "I want to know that you won't leave."

There were tears in Chloe's eyes now; she gave him a watery smile, and this time her doubt and confusion and sadness were gone in place of joyful disbelief. She reached up and took his neck in her hands, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away before he could respond, stepping back out of arm's reach. She gave him another soft smile, the tears gone from her eyes.

"Matthew was looking for you when he came by earlier." When Lex just blinked at this non sequitur, she continued. "There's a way that my dad and Clark can get me out, and he's going to tell them later today. If they come to get me, and I agree to go with them, they can take me out of here today." Lex's eyes widened and he shook his head in automatic denial.

"They're not taking you. I won't let them."

"Lex . . . I have to go."

Lex's face hardened as he braced himself. She was going to leave him. He had run out of time, and she was going to leave him.

"So that's it? You wanted to know why I wanted to marry you so that you could know just how much of my heart you were going to be tearing out when you left?" Chloe looked pained.

"Lex, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But it's the only way to end this halt. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that people were suffering when I was able to stop it." She cast her eyes down and began to walk away, apparently lost in her own thoughts. "The thing is . . . you're not exactly on my dad's list of favorite people right now. And I'm afraid, because if I leave with them, I don't think my dad will let you get near me again."

"Chloe," Lex started, but she kept talking as if she hadn't heard him. 

"Unless he has to. We can't get married . . . not right now. I mean, I can't leave the house, and I don't think even you could get someone over here quick enough, not to mention all the documentation and witnesses and besides I really want my dad to walk me down the aisle, you know?"

"Chloe—"

"Lex," she interrupted him again. Her eyes met his again, sparkling with love and a mischief that he thought seemed slightly out of place at the moment. "I know I've hurt you, not eating all this time, even after . . . I was so scared, Lex. I was scared that you'd leave me and I'd never be able to recover from it. Because I can't stand the thought of not being with you, either." Her lips curled up in a gentle smile. "But I'm not scared anymore, Lex. So . . ."

Chloe drew in a deep breath, and Lex finally noticed the pear she had picked up an instant before she brought it to her mouth and took a bite. She tossed the rest of the fruit to him and he caught it automatically. He stood, dumbstruck for a moment, and looked down on the pear, at the soft white flesh showing now beneath the speckled green skin. His dazed eyes traveled back to Chloe, saw her swallow the bite she had taken, watched as her tongue flicked out and licked the juice from the corner of her mouth. 

An instant later the fruit tumbled unheeded from his fingers as he crossed to her in two long strides. Both hands brought her face to his as he crushed his mouth to hers. Her arms immediately wrapped around him as he tasted the sweetness of the pear mingled with that taste he would never get enough of, the taste of Chloe. The combination made him kiss her harder, his tongue sweeping ruthlessly through her mouth with the heat of a branding iron. A part of him wanted to brand her, to mark her as his; the rest of him was dizzy with the knowledge that he didn't have to. She was his now, and he was never going to let her go.

Chloe's hands were fisted in his shirt as she started backing up, taking him with her as she moved towards the couch. As focused as he was on kissing her, it took him a moment to realize her intention. When it finally registered his hands moved to her hips, halting her movements. His mouth finally broke away from hers when he leaned down and, in one smooth motion, scooped her off her feet and into his arms. He ignored her startled look in favor of kissing her fiercely again. This time when they broke away for breath he didn't pull back but kept his lips a hairsbreadth away from hers as he walked from the room.

"I want you in my bed." 

Her arms tightened around his shoulders as she kissed him again, lighter this time, teasing, before trailing her lips over his jaw to his ear. She traced her tongue over its ridges, nibbled on the lobe before taking it in her mouth and sucking gently. Lex felt his knees weaken and he drew in a sharp, shaky breath.

"If you don't stop that, Chloe, we're never going to make it there." He felt her smirk against his ear, and when her hot breath joined the low sound of her laugh he thought his legs were going to buckle right there.

"You're the one with this bed fixation," she murmured, right before she scraped her teeth over his neck. 

"Jesus," he swore, nearly undone just by the feel of her lips sucking lightly on his pulse. They had finally reached his room, and one swift shove with a firmly planted foot had the door flying open.

Chloe started at the sudden noise, and a small laugh escaped her before Lex silenced her with a kiss so ferocious that her head seemed to detach from her body. She was dimly aware of Lex stepping inside the room, heard the door close as if through a thick fog. The next thing she knew, Lex's body was pressing her against the door as his lips blazed a hot trail from her mouth down her neck; the sharp bite he gave her just under her jaw sent a bolt of heat through her. He already had her shirt off, and she had just enough time to wonder how he had managed to remove it without her noticing, before his hand found her breast and ended thinking altogether. 

She had never seen him like this, and she couldn't deny that this wild, single-minded attention was shattering what little control she had over herself. With a strength she didn't know was in her she pushed quickly at Lex, reversing their positions. With her mouth latched to his and her fingers swiftly attacking the buttons of his shirt, she pulled him with her towards the bed. He went with her willingly, eagerly, his own hands removing the rest of her clothes with lightning quickness. She wretched apart from him and met his hungry gaze with one of her own; her eyes traveled down to his chest as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, a satisfied sound escaping her as her fingers ran over the skin and muscle she uncovered. Leaning forward, she nipped at the skin between his neck and shoulder, smirking at the shudder that went through him. The smirk was still on her face when she stepped back, a proprietary gleam in her eyes.

"Mine." 

He advanced on her, lowering her to the bed so quickly that she was under him almost before she knew what was happening. The smirk she had worn was now on his face, as well.

"Damn right."

Then his mouth was on her again, and his hands . . . god, his hands were everywhere, moving with unfailing accuracy to all of the places she craved his touch. There was none of the patience of their previous times together; neither of them wanted patience now. Their touches now were unrelenting, demanding. Fingers slid over sweat-dampened skin, breaths came hard and fast until they were halted with searing kisses. He entered her quickly, with one hard thrust, and her legs immediately rose to wrap around him, to pull him deeper as he moved inside of her. Reason was swept away, stripping them down to the basic need to mate until finally both of them tumbled off the edge and collapsed, gasping for breath and clinging to each other. Chloe was the first to speak.

"Think I've gone blind," she murmured, her words slurred and lazy. Lex somehow found the energy to lean up slightly so that he could look at her face, see that her eyes were still closed. "Not that bad, actually." 

Lex chuckled slightly and realized that, on top of her as he was, he was most likely crushing her. When he tried to move, however, she tightened around him, holding him in place.

"Stay." The pout that formed on her lips made him want nothing more than to kiss it away. "Feels nice." Her eyes cracked open and she drank in his face above hers, a soft smile erasing the pout. "Not blind, then. Even better." With a lazy grin, Lex rolled them over so that Chloe was lying on top of him. She scowled for a moment before slipping to his side and nestling in under his arm. "Compromise. Now neither of us will crush the other."

"Chloe, you couldn't crush me unless you were carrying about a hundred pounds of free weights on you."

"Maybe I am." A wicked grin spread over Lex's face. 

"I'm pretty sure that's a bluff," he said, leisurely running his hands over her bottom, "but maybe I'd better frisk you to make sure." 

Chloe's response to that was to hit him lightly on the chest. He just laughed and tightened his arms around her, holding her as if he was afraid she would slip away from him. She sighed, contented, and snuggled deeper into his arms. Her breathing slowed against his chest and he stroked his hands over her back in a soothing rhythm.

"You've had a long day. Go ahead and sleep."

"Not sleepy," she mumbled against his skin, and he had to fight against laughing at her childlike tone. Instead, he kept his voice soothing as he continued to stroke her skin.

"Of course not. Just rest your eyes for a minute." 

"Just for a minute." She gave a small smirk. "Not finished with you yet." Her last words were almost lost as she drifted into sleep. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. There was still one last detail he had to take care of.

*********************************  


Chloe stirred some time later to find herself nestled into a pillow and Lex sitting on the side of the bed, running a hand over her hair. She blinked several times, trying to orient herself, taking in his hastily thrown-on pants and shirt before glaring playfully at him.

"You cheated. And you're dressed." Her glare turned to a sensual smirk as she hooked her hand in the waist of his pants, drawing him closer. "I'm afraid that's against the rules." Lex smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly, sending her floating before he spoke against her lips.

"There was something I had to take care of."

Chloe made a small sound of acknowledgement, then leaned up and coaxed his mouth to hers again. Again he sent her floating, so far this time that she almost didn't notice the subtle move he made. She leaned back and shot him a confused look an instant before he brought her hand to his lips, letting the ring he had slipped on her finger sparkle in the fading light. Her eyes caught on it, unwillingly noticing how right it looked on her finger, before looking back at him. She had never seen Lex look so apprehensive; she doubted that many people had. Before she could say anything, he began to speak.

"I know you have an aversion to accepting jewelry from me, but I'm hoping you'll make an exception for this. We wouldn't have to get married right away. I know you probably feel like you're too young, that it's too soon . . . we can have as long of an engagement as you want. But I couldn't wait any longer to see you wear this. Please, Chloe . . . just tell me that you'll wear it. Don't make me take this back."

"Lex," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She traced his face with her free hand, watching his worried look increase. "You really are just a big idiot, aren't you?" When he only blinked at that, her face split into her trademark grin. "It's mine now. If you think you're getting it back, you're in need of some serious professional help."

"You'll . . . you mean . . ."

"Lex Luthor, speechless? Where's my camera when I need it?" she teased. "It's going to have to be a long engagement, if just to pacify my dad." Her wicked smile was back as she raised a single suggestive eyebrow. "But maybe we can get a jump start on the honeymoon."

With that, she pulled him down the rest of the way, and his last coherent thought before she took him under was, 'Well, if she insists . . ."

********************************  
  
  
Clark sped along the roads, running at top speed. He had managed to convince Gabe that he knew a shortcut to the manor and that he would go ahead and get Chloe, with Gabe meeting him there in his car. Clark knew that getting Chloe out might get dangerous if Lex didn't want to let her go, and he didn't want to put Gabe in any danger.

Matthew had decided to go with Gabe, thankful that he was somehow still in one piece. It hadn't been the easiest thing to keep him that way, but Gabe seemed to calm down considerably when the fact that he would be getting his daughter back finally sunk in. And as irritated as Clark was that the younger man had let the situation get as bad as it had without doing what he could to put a stop to it, he had to admit that Matthew's thoughts had been fairly reasonable. Gabe's unexpected reaction had thrown a wrench in the works, and if Clark was honest with himself he knew there was no way that Matthew could have anticipated that move.

It didn't take him long to reach the front door, and he entered the house without bothering to knock. Once inside he paused, uncertain of which way to go. After a moment's consideration he decided on the library; as he ran up the stairs he tried not to think about the possibility that he might end up walking in on something he didn't want to see. 

He ran through the door at normal speed—he was in a hurry, but he wasn't stupid—and quickly scanned the room, finding no trace of Lex or Chloe. He heaved out a sigh of frustration, not relishing the prospect of searching the mansion room by room. Just as he was turning to go, however, something on the floor caught his eye. He crossed the room swiftly and leaned down, reaching under the desk to retrieve the object. As he turned it over his stomach sank and he turned, defeated, to walk from the room.

Gabe and Matthew pulled up just as Clark walked through the front door. It took a supreme force of will, but Gabe managed to tamp down the nerves that jumped into his stomach when he saw the boy walking alone out of the house. Throwing the car into Park, he jumped out and strode up to Clark, unable to conceal his apprehension. 

"What's the matter? Where is she?"

Clark sighed and, wishing with everything in him that he didn't have to, handed the remains of Chloe's pear over to her father.

"I don't think Chloe's going to leave."

TBC . . . 

***********************************


	11. Making It Right

Chapter Eleven: Making it Right
    
    The blood slowly drained out of Gabe's face, his eyes locked on the fruit he held in his hand. His mind was reeling, trying desperately to find a steady grip, to absorb the implications of what he was looking at. Chloe . . . his Chloe . . . she was gone. Like her mother. She was lost to him now, and he would never see her again.
      
    
    An old, familiar anger began to build in him. She would not have left him willingly. No, she would never have done that. Lex had forced her. He had forced her to eat, just as he had forced her to stay with him in the first place. He had ignored Gabe's warning, heedless of the fate of the town.   
    
      
    
    If that was his choice, then so be it.   
    
      
    
    Clark and Matthew watched as Gabe's face changed, from worry, to loss, to a fiery, red-hot anger, and finally to a bitterly cold determination. That look frightened Clark as nothing ever had; such icy resolve seemed horribly out of place on the usually sunny-faced Gabe.   
    
      
    
    "Mr. Sullivan . . ."   
    
    "Lex knew the cost of keeping my daughter from me," he told the younger man. "He's brought what's to come on himself."   
    
      
    
    With that he turned and got back into his car, starting it up and driving off without a backwards glance. Anxiety seized Clark's stomach so swiftly it brought with it an actual physical pain. He turned and regarded the manor once more, a heavy sense of guilt settling over him. If he had gotten here a little bit faster, maybe he could have stopped all of this; Chloe might have been convinced to come with him, and she would be back with her father even now.   
    
      
    
    He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. If there was one thing he had learned in the years since his powers had developed, it was that focusing on what he might have done would only succeed in making him crazy. He had to focus on what he could do now to repair the damage. 

"What do you think he's going to do?" Anxiety was clear in Matthew's voice. Despite his better judgment, Clark couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for the younger man. He had tried to fix this situation he had created, only to watch it spiral out of control. 

"I don't know," Clark admitted. "Right now, I'd say he's capable of anything. Can Chloe leave on her own, now that she's eaten?" Matthew nodded.

"Keeping her here physically is a moot point now. The two of them are bound together now, and there's absolutely no way to undo it." Clark sighed.

"Well then, let's go. We have to find Lex and Chloe and tell them what happened. Maybe there's still a way to fix this.

That thought foremost in his mind, Clark turned back to the house, breathed in deeply, and prepared his eyes for what they might not want to see.

**********************************

"Lex, come on, they're going to be here any minute," Chloe protested as Lex began to nuzzle persistently at her neck. He raked his teeth over the spot he knew would drive her crazy, and she didn't disappoint him, moaning slightly and tilting her head to give him better access. "Lex," she breathed, her voice only half-heartedly protesting now. "We've been up here for hours, and we just finally got dressed."

In answer, Lex turned her around in his arms and brought her mouth to his. Her lips opened for his despite her earlier protests, their tongues tangling together almost immediately. Before she knew it Chloe had her arms latched around Lex's neck and was trying to crawl farther into his arms. They finally broke apart when air became a necessity and Lex pressed his forehead to Chloe's as they both panted for breath. 

"This may be the last time we can be together for a while. I've gotten so used to having you here, in this house. I know you have to leave but . . . I don't want to let you go."

Chloe leaned up to kiss him softly. This time neither tried to deepen it, taking comfort from the gentle reassurance it offered. She leaned back to look him into his eyes, a confident smile gracing her lips.

"They're not going to keep us apart, Lex. They can't." Her smile grew wider. "Not now." She stepped out of his arms and took his hand. "Come on. I'd rather not have to explain to my dad why we're both coming out of your bedroom to meet him."

"I suppose it would be a good idea to avoid giving your father another reason to kill me," Lex smirked, allowing her to lead him into the hall. 

They paused at the sound of voices not too far away. Shooting each other wary looks, they began to move slowly, cautiously down the hallway. The voices were closer now, and sounding more and more familiar. A few more steps and Chloe recognized them; sure enough, as they rounded the corner they found themselves face-to-face with Clark and Matthew. Matthew shot Clark a smug look.

"See? I told you we should go that way." 

Clark's only response was an annoyed glare before his eyes caught on the sight of Chloe's and Lex's linked hands. Lex's fingers tightened around Chloe's when he caught the direction of Clark's gaze, and Chloe squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Hey guys," she greeted them, and only the knowledge that her friends hadn't seen her actually emerge from Lex's room kept the blush from rising to her cheeks. She glanced behind them and her brow creased in confusion. "Didn't my dad come?"

Clark and Matthew glanced at each other, unsure of exactly how to proceed. It was Matthew that stepped up first.

"Why don't we head to the library?" he suggested, and without waiting for a response from anyone, started off down the hall.

Chloe's stomach was tying itself in knots as she, Lex and Clark followed Matthew to the library. Something was wrong; she had been expecting her father to be there along with Clark to drag her out of the house whether she wanted to go or not, but instead he wasn't even there. Clark and Matthew were acting strange, as well, and Chloe got the distinct feeling that they were getting ready to cushion her for some kind of blow. When they finally reached the library she took a stance in the middle of the room, arms folded over her chest. Lex put a hand on her back in unspoken support, and she flashed him a grateful look before turning to the two apprehensive-looking boys.

"Well? What is it you have to tell me that we had to come all the way here for?" Matthew and Clark shared another look, and Clark took a hesitant step forward.

"Maybe you should sit down, Chloe." She glared at him, and he wondered how someone a foot shorter, fifty pounds lighter, with several fewer superpowers than him could still manage to be intimidating. 

"Stop stalling, Kent. Something's going on, and you're going to tell me what it is. Where's my dad? Why didn't he come?"

"He did."

"What?" Chloe's brow creased again. "Where is he then?"

"He kind of . . . left," Matthew spoke up. Lex blinked, baffled. 

"You're telling us he left without Chloe? I was under the distinct impression that he was willing to burn the manor down if he thought it would get her out."

"Yeah, well, that was before he found out Chloe had eaten something."

Lex and Chloe turned as one to look at Clark. Chloe's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Clark unconsciously took a step in retreat.

"And how, Clark," she asked slowly, her words carefully even, "would he know that?" His spine straightened in self-defense.

"I found the pear on the floor in here."

"Let me get this straight, Clark," Lex broke in. "You came up here on your own, found a pear on the floor, jumped to conclusions, and without finding either of us to confirm your suspicions told Chloe's father that she had eaten something?"

"Well . . ." Oops. "Are you saying that Chloe hasn't eaten anything?"

"That's not the issue right now," Chloe said. "What matters is that I was planning on leaving with you today so that my dad would open the plant back up, and now my dad has run off." She turned to Matthew. "How well did you explain the consequences of me eating?"

"Well, I thought I had explained them fine," Matthew replied, running a harried hand through his hair. "But based on the way your dad reacted, I'm guessing he didn't understand as well as I'd thought."

"What exactly did he say?" Lex asked.

"He said that you knew the consequences of keeping Chloe from him," Clark answered, "and that you brought what's coming on yourself."

Chloe could feel the change in Lex and turned around in time to see the blood drain from his face.

"Shit," he said succinctly. 

"What? Lex, what's he going to do?" Lex stared blankly at Chloe for a moment before rousing himself to answer her question.

"He's going to close the plant."

"But the plant's already closed," Matthew protested. Lex made an impatient gesture.

"No, the plant is under a temporary halt. Gabe said that the plant would remain closed until I got Chloe back to him. If he thinks that she's going to be here forever, then that's how long he'll make sure the plant is closed."

"But that plant employs half the town! He wouldn't let that many people lose their jobs just because he misses Chloe."

"This isn't really about Chloe anymore, Clark. It's about him being hurt and wanting someone else to hurt along with him. He's gone way past rational thought here, and I wouldn't put it past him to do exactly what he's threatened to do."

Lex felt Chloe stiffen before he saw it; glancing down, he imitated Clark and took an involuntary step backwards. This, he realized, was Chloe Sullivan at the height of fury, and he cursed himself for being undeniably aroused by it. Her eyes were crackling with heat, and her anger snapped in the air around her, an almost tangible thing. Her mouth tightened as she stalked over to Lex's desk, all three men making sure to stand well out of her way.

"Um . . . Chlo?" Clark ventured. "Whatcha doin'?"

Chloe's gaze flashed to Clark as she punched numbers into the phone.

"I'm doing what I should have done at the very beginning." The three of them watched, mystified, as Chloe stood there, fury still swirling around her like a cloak as she tapped her foot impatiently. Finally her stance straightened; evidently whoever was on the other end of the line had picked up. 

"Dad. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"No, Dad, I don't want to hear anything right now. Just come over here."

"No. Get over here. NOW." The sound of Gabe's protesting voice echoed faintly out of the phone before Chloe stabbed at a button and hung up. She took a deep breath and turned to the three men, all of them watching her as they might watch a ticking bomb. "He'll be over in just a few minutes."

*********************************  


Matthew had always thought that tension so thick you could cut it with a knife was just an expression. But when Gabe Sullivan was shown into the room, he wished he had a knife so that he could test that theory. With his next breath he retracted the wish, realizing that a bladed weapon in anywhere near the same vicinity as two very angry Sullivans was mayhem just waiting to be unleashed. He watched as Chloe stalked across the room to stand in front of her father. Gabe started to speak first, only to be cut off as Chloe raised her hand.

"Before you say anything, I just want to know one thing: is it true? Are you planning on closing the plant permanently?"

"Yes, I am."

"What the _hell_ are you thinking?" Chloe shouted. Gabe stiffened.

"I told Lex that the plant would stay closed as long as he kept you here." He pulled the browning pear out of his jacket pocket. "And it doesn't look like you'll be leaving anytime soon." Gabe's face suddenly went deathly pale; as Chloe followed his eyes she saw that his gaze had fallen on the ring Lex had given her. "Is that . . ." Now it was Chloe's turn to straighten. 

"An engagement ring?" She nodded. "It is. Lex and I are engaged." Gabe just shook his head in blind denial.

"No. No, you're only wearing that because he forced you to eat . . ." 

Chloe sighed and moved to stand in front of him. She took his face in her hands, trying to force him to meet her eyes.

"Lex didn't force me to do anything, Dad. I ate because I wanted to." She sighed again when he still wouldn't look at her. "I was going to have to leave with you so that the plant would open again. I knew that you would want to keep Lex away from me as soon as I left the house, and I couldn't let that happen. I love him, Dad." He finally met her eyes, and she offered him a smile. "I really, honestly love him."

"I just . . . I couldn't stand the thought of someone taking you away . . . just like . . ." Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Just like Mom." She let go of his face and shook her head. "Dad, just because I'm involved with someone doesn't mean that I'm going to leave and never come back."

"But he was keeping you stuck here."

"Well, I'm not stuck here anymore." Gabe's face lit up with hope.

"So . . . you can leave?" Chloe nodded.

"I can leave," she confirmed. Gabe let out a sigh of relief, and Chloe continued. "But I'm not going to." All of the others looked at her as if she had gone insane. Chloe took a step back and narrowed her eyes. "I'm sick of being used as a pawn or a prize in this little game you're playing. Now _I_ have the advantage. So here's the deal: you're going to go home and do whatever you have to do to make sure that the plant opens by tomorrow morning. Because I'm not setting one damn foot outside of this house until the plant is open again." They all looked at her, slightly surprised; all except for Lex who was doing his best to keep his expression of pride and satisfaction off of his face. 

"Ok, Chloe." Gabe just nodded, looking vaguely shell-shocked. "I'll have the plant open again by morning. And you promise you'll come home then?"

"I'll go home then," Chloe agreed. "But you have to swear that you're not going to do anything else to try and keep Lex and me away from each other," she warned. Gabe chuckled softly.

  
"I swear." He wrapped her in a hug, and Chloe rested her head against his chest. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dad." She pulled back and shot him the grin that he had missed so much. "Now you'd better get going. The plant has to be open again in time for the first morning shift." 

Gabe laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he let her go. He turned to face Lex and simply stood there for a while, staring at the younger man as if he were trying to resolve some kind of internal debate. Finally he gave a resigned sigh and stuck out his hand.

"Lex." Lex shook the hand that Gabe had offered and regarded him with a calm, serious expression.

"Mr. Sullivan, I know you don't trust me, but all I want is to make Chloe happy. I hope that in time I'll be able to convince you of that." Gabe sighed again.

"I believe you Lex. And I realize you've probably heard this already from Clark, but if you hurt her, I get first crack at you. He can take a shot at whatever's left over." The corners of Lex's mouth twitched at that, but he somehow managed to keep the smirk off of his face.

"Sounds reasonable." Gabe smiled and turned to leave, chuckling to himself as he walked out of the room. Chloe let out an audible breath, and they all turned to her.

"Well, now that the male posturing is over, Lex and I have some things we need to discuss. Matthew, Clark, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Before they knew what was happening, the boys found themselves being ushered out into the hallway, the door closing behind them. 

Curious, Lex walked over to Chloe and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer.

"Things to discuss?" Chloe just shot him a nervous smile and slipped out of his arms. He watched her walk away, saw her fidgeting with the ring on her finger, twisting it back and forth. She glanced back at him, then at the door.

"Um . . . maybe you should lock the door," she suggested.

Lex turned to do as she asked, his stomach tied in knots of apprehension. He didn't like the direction this was headed in. Things to discuss? She couldn't be having second thoughts. Not after everything she had just said. And if she was . . . he was just going to have to reassure her, because there was no way he was going to let her go. He locked the door and turned back around to see Chloe perched on the edge of the pool table, a wicked grin on her face.

"I don't want us to be interrupted this time," she said, toying with the lace that ran along the low neckline of her shirt. Lex narrowed his eyes and began stalking towards her, feeling a rush of satisfaction at the thrill and anticipation that leapt into her eyes. 

"That was a dirty trick," he said in a low voice. He was close enough now that he caught her shiver at his tone even as her eyes blazed with challenge. 

"Bet you can't make me say I'm sorry."

He moved so fast she didn't even know what happened, only that she was suddenly on her back on the table with Lex poised above her, his eyes boring into hers.

"That's a bet," he murmured before covering her mouth with his. 

His mouth was scorching over hers, his passion so intense that the small, still functioning part of her brain wondered that her lips weren't blistering from the heat of it. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and coiled his own around it, drawing a deep moan from the back of her throat. As he released her mouth his teeth nipped roughly at her bottom lip before moving on to nibble along her jaw line. Chloe ran her hands over his shoulders as she shuddered at the feeling of his tongue tracing the ridges of her ear.

"You think this will make me say I'm sorry?" she teased, her voice breathless. She felt his smirk an instant before he reached up and pulled her hands from his shoulders, twining his fingers with hers as he brought them out to the side. 

"We'll see," he whispered, and she sucked in a breath when his voice sent vibrations humming through her ear. 

He turned his attention to her neck then, peppering it with kisses and fleeting bites before his lips moved over her pulse and sucked with a steady pressure that had her gasping. She tried to raise her arms, wanting to touch him, but his hands held hers down on the table as he continued to ravish her with his mouth. Small, pleading sounds poured from her throat when he moved lower, his lips closing over her breast through the material of her shirt. After a few moments he raised his head and blew over the spot before he moved to her other breast; when the stream of air hit the damp material her nipple tightened almost painfully. He brought her arms above her head and held them there with one hand as the other moved down to join his mouth in its torment. Taunting her, he brushed his fingers lightly over her hardened nipple before rolling it between him thumb and finger. As his hand moved to repeat his actions on her second breast he scraped his teeth over her, and the over-stimulation had her bucking beneath him.

Then his hand was on the move again, sliding over her stomach and down her leg until it reached the hem of her skirt, when it began to trace an agonizingly slow path up her inner thigh. His mouth returned to hers, and his tongue slipped into her mouth at the same instant he slipped his fingers inside of her. He stroked her in a steadily increasing rhythm and she felt her climax building, but just before she found release his fingers slowed again, bringing her down from the peak. Chloe drew in ragged breaths when he released her mouth to suck gently on her earlobe. When her breathing had almost returned to normal Lex sped his motions up again, once more bringing her right to the edge before he slowed his strokes. 

If any part of Chloe's brain had still been functioning she would have wondered how Lex managed to remove their clothing while still keeping a firm grip on her hands. As it was, she didn't really care in light of the fact that Lex's naked skin was now hot against hers, rubbing over her in an exquisite friction as he plundered her mouth with another scorching kiss. His tongue swept over every corner of her mouth, wrapping around her tongue and moving back to lure it into dueling with his. She was vaguely aware of his hand running down her leg, and it wasn't until his hand closed around her ankle and lifted it to hitch over his shoulder that her eyes flew open to meet his as he smirked down at her. He simply switched hands and did the same with her other leg before he brought his mouth back to hers, drawing her hands out to the sides once again. Lex leaned up and met her gaze; Chloe's eyes widened when she felt him pressed against her entrance.

"Lex," she started uncertainly, but cut off as he pushed inside of her. He was filling her, deeper than he had before, and her back arched at the wave of pleasure that swept over her. He began to move, slow thrusts that stoked the flames inside her higher and higher. As her breathing grew harsher he sped up his movements; she was right on the brink of her orgasm when he purposefully slowed his thrusts again. Over and over, he repeated his fingers' earlier movements; he let the pressure build inside of her, only to take her down before she could gain release. Soon her breath was coming in whimpering pleas, her head thrown back as he once again denied her what she needed.

"Lex, please," she moaned, moving her hips in a desperate search for friction. Half blind, she looked up into his eyes, seeing his own struggle to hold himself back tempered by a steely determination. He leaned down and Chloe cried out at the deeper penetration.

"Say it," he rasped in her ear, and her body bucked again at the sound.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. For the love of god, Lex, _please_." 

Lex released an unsteady breath and began to thrust again, gradually quickening his movements. Chloe felt herself reach the verge once more, and for a split second was afraid that he would stop yet again. He didn't stop, however, but thrust forward with a force that slammed them together even as their orgasms ripped them both to shreds. Beyond screaming, Chloe arched off of the table, her head thrown back until the red felt pressed against her forehead. With a few last, short thrusts, Lex came down from his climax and they both collapsed together, completely drained. 

Summoning up the will to move, Lex lifted his head to smirk down at Chloe.

"I win." Chloe cracked open one eye and regarded him with a smirk of her own.

"Good thing. If this was losing, I don't think I could live through winning."

Lex chuckled and rolled them to the side, Chloe's head resting on his shoulder as her fingers skimmed lazily along his arm.

"You know," she drawled, "I think we ought to write Matthew a really nice thank-you note."

"I'll send him something," Lex grinned. "Car, house, small off-shore island. Something like that." 

"Of course. You wouldn't want to do anything too extravagant, after all." Lex pulled her closer against him.

"I get to spend the rest of my life knowing that you love me," he said. "No matter what, I'm getting the best end of the deal." Chloe turned her face to his, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"You can be awfully sweet when you want to be, you know that?"

Lex smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers. What started as a gentle brushing of lips soon became more intense, and their tongues wove together as he ran a hand down her side, his blood stirring again at the sound she made. In one smooth motion he rolled them over again, and as he settled between her legs Chloe looked up at him with wide-eyed skepticism. 

"You can't possibly be ready again so soon." Lex just smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

"Wanna bet?"

Chloe nodded, then gasped as she felt the hard length of him sliding into her. She grinned. 

Sometimes losing wasn't such a bad thing.

THE END

***************************************  


A/N: And so I bow to the wishes of my beta and finish the story with one last smut scene. Ok, that's the end! Hope you enjoyed it, everyone. ^_^ 


End file.
